


Mr Brightside

by pyella



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyella/pseuds/pyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gotta, gotta be down because I want it all."</p><p>Pythagoras has never been loved by anyone in his life, and he's never loved anyone or anything but his triangles. But when Jason unexpectedly crashes into his life, Pythagoras is taken on a new adventure, discovering new friends, new words and new feelings. But at the end of the day, will the mathematician get what he wants? </p><p>(All chapters based on The Killer's Mr Brightside, all characters owned by the BBC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny is Calling Me.

Py's POV;

The humid air engulfed my exhausted body as I walked onto the balcony, gazing over Atlantis with fatigued eyes. I took a breath in, resting on the sandy balcony wall, admiring the wide view. The sun's beams reflected off the slated, mahogany rooves, bouncing back up to the vast, clear blue skies and casting a majestic glow over the whole city. Sounds of jolly market traders trying to make a living filled the air and the smell of freshly baked goods wafted up my nostrils. It was midday in the city, the busiest time of the day. 

Well, busy for everyone but me. 

I sighed and trailed back into the dusty house, collapsing at a table and staring down at my various sketches of triangles, determined to find the answer to whatever question I was trying to ask myself. It had always just been me and my triangles. I've never had friends. Acquaintances, yes. But never someone I could talk to for hours and smile with. And although I shared this rackety old home with Hercules, we weren't exactly the best of friends. We probably would get on like a house on fire if he was actually here. But unfortunately, Hercules spent his life drinking wine, gambling and womanizing. Of course, he paid the rent. Although there have been a few months where the authorities have been knocking on our door because he gambled the rent away. All I wanted was someone who accepted me, who wanted to talk to me. Even just for a day. I just wanted to feel wanted, like I was created for a purpose rather than to just draw triangles and try to work out if there was some way to finding the length of one side if I knew the other two. 

Picking up my pencil, I drew a right angled triangle and labelled one side 'a' and another side 'b'. I tried giving them lengths but I couldn't decide on any. 

Suddenly, I heard a thump from outside and the shouts of guards. I cursed under my breath. I bet it's Hercules getting us in trouble again. I walked out to explore what was happening and to my surprise, I saw a hand upon my wall. 

"Hello?" I called out, wary. The stranger responded with a grunt and their hand began to slide down the balcony wall. I ran forward, grabbing them and pulling them up. They pushed themselves up too and the action soon turned into a frantic to and fro "row your boat" game- but it was life or death. Finally, I pulled him forward and over the balcony wall and he flew forward, sending me hurtling to the ground onto my back, and this stranger landed on top of me. I felt his warm body press against my own with a pressure as he collapsed into my shoulder, sighing with relief. He had his arms around me, and gripped my back firmly in a grateful embrace, burying his head into my shoulder. I flopped one of my own slightly lanky arms over his muscular back. I turned my head slightly, being met with a mass of brown locks.

"Hey...are you ok?" I whispered tentatively into his ear. He lifted his head out of the warmth of my shoulder blade and his striking emerald eyes stared into my own blue ones. He stood up and stumbled back slightly, almost toppling back over the wall. I edged forward, steadying him with a firm hand upon his shoulder. "Ooh, watch it" I laughed, unsteady myself- this man was a stranger to me. It was in that moment that I noticed the large wound on his right forearm which was losing a vast amount of blood. "I can treat that, if you'd let me?" I offered, gesturing towards his arm. He looked down, looking more woozy than before. And then suddenly, he was on the floor again, but this time, I wasn't there to cushion his fall. I saw his eyes close and realised he'd lost consciousness. I guess it didn't matter about his consent, this man clearly needed my help. 

I managed to carry him through to my room, laying him down on the soft mattress. I quickly fetched a bowl of warm water, some cotton wool balls and a cloth and scurried back, cleaning the wound and using the cloth as a substitute bandage. I sat back, taking in this stranger's features. His honey coloured skin radiated a healthy glow and complimented his lips, as scarlet as a sinful sunset. His strong jaw was chiselled and stubble was scattered across it, accentuating his lips even more. A ski-slope nose sat nicely upon his face, so perfect, so beautiful. One tiny dent flawed his face, positioned upon his forehead. It was cute, like a childish dimple. His brunette hair sat upon his head, a crown of soft, angelic curls. And his body was perfectly built, muscular and toned, yet soft and approachable. He was quite young, he looked of similar age to me, an age of 23 or 25, maybe. I began to wonder why he had jumped into my home. 

"Oh! Wh-where am I?" he asked, sitting up. He began to appear woozy again.

I put up a hand in warning, "Lie down, sir, you've lost a bit of blood. But don't worry, you're in safe hands. I'm Pythagoras, pleased to meet you" 

He looked shocked and stared at me as if I were a two headed python. Something I said seemed to be familiar to him as the look upon his face spoke one of recognition, yet disbelief. "You're the triangle guy!" he spluttered. I was taken aback. 

"How do you know that I've been thinking about triangles?" I gasped. He jumped up, ignoring my previous advice to lie down. 

"I must be dreaming. No, I am. This isn't real. Look, I'll pinch myself and it won't hurt because this isn't real. I mean, come on, where am I?" the stranger ranted. I definitely think the blood loss affected his brain more than I had imagined. 

"Atlantis..."I replied, slowly as not to confuse the poor boy any more. But this revelation made him gawp at me in horrified disbelief. 

"You mean...The LOST city of Atlantis?! The one under the sea?! The L-O-S-T city? Lost? Gone? Undiscovered? NOT REAL? Is this heaven? I'm dead, aren't I? Oh my, oh my. I need to pinch myself, I must be dreaming, I MUST," 

"I wouldn't advise pinching yourself, it might hurt." I pointed out. He went ahead anyway, putting his hand around his own wrist and twisting the skin around. He winced in pain before crying out loud in pain. I grimaced. "I did tell you it would hurt. Come, you've made yourself bleed again, sir."

"Jason." he responded. I gently took his wrist, wiping it tenderly with the cotton soaked in water. I gazed up to him, he was slightly taller than me but it was still a satisfying enough height for eye contact.

"Jason?" I repeated, softly, continuing to wipe the inflamed, bleeding skin. A light sigh escaped his lips as I began tracing the cloth around the injury in circles. 

"Call me Jason, please" he breathed. I nodded, locking eyes with him once more. I took a breath in and smiled, exhaling.

"Jason, you've lost a lot of blood... I would advise a few days rest until you're back on your feet and I don't mind offering you a bed for a few nights? Just until you're well enough of course, it's obvious you're new here so no rent, you can just stay? If you like?" I offered. His green eyes pierced my own and he kept quiet for a few moments before breaking into a smile, a smile that I've never seen on any human being before. It was one of pure confusion, yet understanding. One of gratitude, yet fear of strange surrounding. One of excitement, yet dread. But the most breathtaking thing about the smile he gave me was the desire that sparkled in his eyes with it. Like he actually wanted me. And he nodded, happily, beaming like a chesire cat. 

"That would be a great help, thank you. Because you know what, Pythagoras? I think I'm going to need you in these next few days. It's already been quite an adventure!" and he laughed to himself. I don't know why. I think something he said was his own private joke but he chuckled proudly. The only thing that stood out to me in his words was the fact 'he would need me'. Need me. Nobody has ever needed me before. 

So he was right, this was going to be quite an adventure.


	2. It's Going Just Fine

Py's POV;

I awoke the next morning to angry shouting coming from the kitchen and my immediate response was to pull my blanket over my head and block it out. And then I remembered that Hercules didn't come home last night, therefore the shouting was probably his first meeting with the house guest and it sounded like it wasn't going well. I sighed heavily, dragging myself out of bed. Wandering into the kitchen, I found Hercules holding a terrified Jason in a headlock, knife to his throat. 

"Pythagoras, you'd be a lousy guard! We have an intruder! Look!" he accused, punctuating every word with a vigorous shake of the knife. Jason looked bored now but still quite wary of the weapon. I yawned, shaking my hand dismissively. 

"No, no, Hercules, this is our new house guest, Jason." I clarified. Hercules loosened his grip on Jason and lowered the knife and both turned to each other in surprise. 

"You're Hercules?!" Jason exclaimed in utter disbelief. Hercules stood straighter and a look of smugness overtook his face.

"I don't know what you've heard of me, but yes, I am Hercules!" the man himself bragged. Jason stepped back, looking him up and down. 

"You are described to look differently in the legends." Jason told him. Legends? Hercules?

Hercules raised his brow. "All right sonny, I am a little big boned but there's no need to judge"

"I wasn't, I just didn't expect you two to look like this, from what I've heard Pythagoras, you're an old, crazy man with a beard and Hercules, you're young and... small boned" our guest said, running his eyes up and down our bodies. He paused when he looked at me and his green eyes pierced my own again. It made me feel strange inside,I hadn't learnt anything in anatomy instances about this. 

I shook my head and pursed my lips, confused. "Jason, I don't understand where you heard these things?" I was met with a sigh and he ran a hand through his thick curls, his sandy tan muscles flexing. The feeling I didn't understand arose in my stomach again. 

"You see... I'm from the future. I was in a sub under the sea, trying to find a shipwreck to see if my father was there and then there was a bright light and the sub crashed on to this island and I had no clothes on but there were clothes waiting for me when I arrived there and it's so strange because it was an accident, how I somehow ended up in the past, I'll never know but this accident was planned and I'm so confused!" Jason explained, exasperated. I stared at him, flabbergasted and Hercules spat out his wine.

"So...if you're from the future...you know our fates?" I asked, not understanding how a human could travel back and break the barrier of time. Maybe he really was mentally ill and it wasn't just the blood loss. 

"Yes, you're destined to bore children throughout history with your triangles." he replied. 

"Triangles aren't boring... So you know the answer to my theory?" I queried, intrigued. He thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

"No, I might have known if I listened in maths class though." 

"Look look, triangles may be very exciting to you, boys but I can't just accept a stranger into my home who claims to be from the future, that's not possible!" Hercules interrupted. 

Jason looked between us. "I really am sorry if I'm intruding, I would leave if I knew how to get home..."

"No!" I interjected before Hercules could cut in. "No, Jason, we'll help you, I promise. I believe you." I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. 

Putting a hand upon my shoulder, he stared into my eyes. "Thank you, Pythagoras. You're being very good to me." his low voice seemed to sing his words, every note different and exciting. His voice made goosebumps arise up and down my arms and again, my stomach seemed to flip every time I looked at him and my heart danced inside my chest. This reaction really wasn't something that I'd learnt about anatomy. 

"I-it's okay, that's what friends are for." I stuttered back. His hand remained on my shoulder but his head tilted and a bemused expression crossed his face.

"We're friends now are we?" 

I shrugged. "You're new here, you'll need someone to keep you out of mischief." He simply grinned in reply. Hercules scoffed. 

"If you believe him, you're a fool, Pythagoras." he spat. I pointed a look at his chest. 

"At least I'm not a fool with wine down my shirt." I retorted. Smiling at myself, I walked away to fetch my bag before returning to the kitchen. I tapped Jason on the soldier.

"Come on then, I'll show you the town." I offered. He glanced at me, looking confused. 

"Really? You'd take your own time to do that?" 

"Well," I began, "it's not like I can work out the answer to my theorem, you don't seem to be of much use there!" I laughed. He looked guilty and I felt sad for him. Poor fellow, some people just don't understand triangles. 

Hercules cleared his throat. "Am I invited on this tour?" I turned and smiled at him. 

"As long as you're pleasant towards Jason, yes." He made a face. I gave him a warning look. He huffed. 

"All right, all right but you better not cause us trouble!" the large man said to Jason. I chuckled. 

"You're the only one around here making trouble, Hercules, always have been." Hercules grabbed his bag and turned to glare at me. I shook my head and opened the door, stepping out into the world outside. Jason looked transfixed by this new world. I wondered what his world was like and if he had family. Then I remembered he wanted to find his father and deduced that to him, having a past and purpose was important too, as it were to me. I turned to the man in my thoughts, smiling brightly at him. 

"So, Jason, what is your world like?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Very different from this one. They have things called cars, engines that move on wheels. They have mobile phones, things that you talk into and people can hear you from miles and miles away. It's full of amazing technology and it's so busy and alive all the time. Yet it's so polluted, there isn't much beauty where I live, it's all industrial buildings and people get stuff instantly, you don't have to be intelligent or strong or even nice to people to have friends, to have a home, a job. It's a tough world, it's like survival of the fittest sometimes. And people are horrid, they kill people on the streets for no reason and men take advantage of ladies and ladies aren't ladies, they don't wear clothes. And things that aren't seen as good and right here probably don't matter, it's a very messed up world. This one? It's so different and beautiful and fresh! Everyone has a smile for you and you have to earn things. I could live here for my whole life if I could, I would love it." he told us, looking around in complete awe. 

"You should, I wouldn't mind." I blurted out. Well done Py, he's going to think you're strange now. 

"Thank you, Pythagoras. I may just do that." he grinned. Suddenly, shouts erupted from around the corner and the sound of the drawing of swords pierced the air. A young girl ran around the corner, tears streaming down her face. Her feet carried her along aimlessly before Hercules blocked her path. She ran straight into his chest and he enclosed her in his big arms, preventing her from falling. The girl was startled but looked up at him desperately, breath caught in her throat. 

"Please, please help me, please." she pleaded, her large brown eyes shadowed with sorrow and fear as a crystal-like tear escaped the comfort of her ducts and raced down her cheek. Hercules gazed down at her, looking confused. Jason turned to me, looking curious. I shrugged in reply. Our question as to why this girl needed help was soon answered however, as a pack of guards rounded the corner, drawing at a halt when they spotted the trembling female in Hercules' arms. 

"Is she with you?" one asked us. He was holding a sword, sharper than the teeth of a rabid dog and poiting it at Hercules in a threatening way. Hercules stood a little straighter and his arms tightened around the girl in a protective shield. 

"She may be. What do you want with her?" Hercules asked, his voice deep. The guard looked infuriated that Hercules was challenging him. 

"She is a thief, and thieves deserve to be punished before the King. Now hand her over!" he demanded. Hercules shook his head. 

"No. I'm sure she didn't mean to, you must have had a good enough reason, right, sweetie?" Hercules addressed the girl this time. She shook in his arms. 

"I didn't...I didn't take anything, I just knocked over a basket and I was picking one up. You really got the wrong idea, please, let me go." she sobbed. The guard reached out to grab her but Hercules smacked his hand away. 

"I said no! Look, how much was the damage, I'll pay?" he offered, indignant. He pulled out a small bag of golden coins. The guard stepped back, eyeing Hercules up. 

"One gold coin is required." he replied. Hercules handed the money over and the guard took it with a twinkle in his eye. 

Hercules loosened his grip on the young girl again. "Now, leave her be. I'll make sure she stays from trouble." The guard nodded and put away his sword. With one final glance at the female, he walked away, taking his men with him. The girl turned to Hercules once the coast was clear, her eyes full of gratitude. 

"Thank you so much, you just saved my life!" she gushed. Hercules grinned at her. 

"It's fine, just call me Hercules the Hero." he laughed, "May I ask your name, beautiful lady?" 

She dimpled up at him, her eyes gleaming. "Medusa." I felt Jason tense beside me. I stole a glance and he looked anxious. I put a hand upon his shoulder and he spun to face me. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to smile and give him reassurance. 

He stepped back a little and motioned for me to join him. "Did she say she was called Medusa?" he whispered. I nodded. He grimaced, looking back at her with pity shadowing his emerald eyes. "The legends say that she has a fate nobody would imagine her to have, love makes her so bitter she grows snakes from her head and everyone she simply glances at turns to stone." he told me. I raised an eyebrow. 

"The legends say that? But how could one like her ever be so sour? She seems to radiate light, Jason. The legends must be wrong. Stop worrying." 

He looked between Medusa and I. "Then again, the legends did say you were old and crazy with a beard." he remembered with a hearty laugh. 

I laughed with him. "I'm not even sure I can grow a beard." He locked eyes with me and my stomach flipped again. "Are you any good at anatomy, Jason?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"The only thing I remember is Ms. Webb chattering on about sexual reproduction." he said, making a face. I blushed, looking down. "Looks as if Medusa and Hercules are getting on well!" he pointed out. I raised my head and saw Hercules pushing a soft white daisy into Medusa's flowing, brown locks. She giggled, gazing at Hercules. 

"Indeed they are." I agreed, walking back over to the two. "Hello, let me introduce myself. I'm Pythagoras, Hercules' friend. We live together. And this is Jason, our new lodger." I said to Medusa, holding out a hand. She shook it, beaming at Jason and I.

"It's so lovely to meet you all! This is my first week here, I've just started work in the palace kitchens." she revealed. I turned to Jason. 

"This is Jason's second day here. Well, he arrived late last evening so this is his first morning in Atlantis." I explained. She nodded. 

"Oh, we're both newbies! It's so lovely to see friendly faces, I haven't really spoken to anyone since my arrival." Medusa sighed. 

Jason threw an arm around my shoulder. "I really landed on my feet meeting Pythagoras on my first day, he cleaned up my wounds and offered me a bed. I was very lucky!" 

"I don't think landing on your feet was the literal account of what happened, you landed on top of me." I laughed, correcting him. Medusa laughed too. 

"How about you and I spend the day together, Medusa? I'll show you the town." Hercules suggested. 

"Or we could all tour it together?" Jason added. Medusa looked between us. 

"I think I would quite like a big tour, it seems like I'm going to have a lot of fun with you three." she laughed. 

"You will, I promise. Come on then, let's get started you monkeys." Hercules proposed. 

**

That night, the four of us ended up in the tavern. Hercules was very, very drunk as usual and Jason and I were currently sitting at a table, watching a very drunk Hercules serenade Medusa. 

"She doesn't look impressed." Jason whispered to me, humourously. I grimaced. 

"No...all of this humiliation just for a woman... There's a lot of be said for triangles." I joked. Jason turned to me. 

"Are you not into the ladies then, Pythagoras?" he asked. 

"No, it's not that I don't like ladies, I just don't know how to love someone, I guess." I admitted. Jason leant in, his wine breath dancing over my neck as he rested his head on my shoulder. 

"That's funny because I think you're the kindest man I ever met." he slurred, almost falling asleep on my shoulder. I twisted my head to face him and found myself lost in his bright green eyes. They seemed to be glowing in this moment, sparkling with an emotion I couldn't name. My eyes flickered down to his lips and rested there for a moment before I pulled away, scared by my own emotions. The urge to lean in and put my own lips upon his was overwhelming and when I pulled away, I felt empty inside. I felt like I was longing for him, for his head upon my shoulder, for his voice to grace my ears and I didn't understand it. I'd never felt this away about anyone I'd met before. I stood up, forcing a smile at Jason.

"I'm going to fetch Hercules, to stop him humiliating himself." I announced. He nodded.  I strolled over, being met with the sound of Hercules 'singing'. 

"Come on, Hercules, the sun has went down now." I smiled, glancing at Medusa apologetically. "Run whilst you can." I joked to her. She knelt down.

"Bye, Hercules, see you tomorrow!" she grinned. He kissed her hand. 

"Bye my love, you'll be in my dreams." he boomed, happily. She smiled, walking away. I helped him up, letting him lean on me. 

"I love her, Py, I love her lots, we'll get married and have chickens!" he gushed. I shook my head. 

"You'd eat the chickens and gamble away the house." I pointed out. 

"Shh, you know nothing about the human heart and how it works." he accused. 

"Actually, I'm very interested in anatomy." I confessed. 

And it was true. 

Or at least, I was interested in finding out why my heart reacts this way around Jason.


	3. I'm Falling Asleep

Jason's POV;

When I discovered Atlantis on my first day, it felt like I was living a nightmare. I was torn away from my world, hurtled back into the past with no way of return, in my first hours here, I was chased by guards and got a wound. I then ran for my life, certain I would die from the blood loss and just wishing I could wake up and find out it was a dream. Then I met Py and passed out.

And when I woke up, I was living a dream. 

Py was the best friend anyone could ever hope for- I knew that and I had only spent two days with him. He'd taken me into his home  a stranger who claimed to time travel. He had cared for me, cleaned my wounds, given me a place to stay at no cost and all with a reassuring smile. It was a big ask for the people here to believe who I was and where I'm from. But Py had taken it in his stride and given me a shoulder to lean on. I had never had a friend like him.

I didn't have many people to miss at home, in my world. I didn't have proper friends. I had been part of this friendship group since I was a teenager but we weren't really friends. Everyone was horrid to each other and treated each other differently and created big problems out of nothing and me? I was stuck in the middle. Being away from them was a breath of fresh air. I was an only child too and Mum and I didn't get on well, she'd been suffering from depression ever since the death of my father. Yes,that's right, death. I kept telling people that he was dead because that's what people had told me. But I believed otherwise- I felt something in my bones that told me they were wrong. Apparently he had died in a water accident so I had decided to try and travel underwater in the submarine to try and find a trace of him. 

But I had ended up here.

I loved it here, this world was so different, special. Luxuries meant more because there was less of them here and people had to work harder to get them. Luxuries like jobs, friends, a home. I hated it sometimes, in my world how everything seemed so instant. If you wanted something, it was there, within easy reach. And it didn't seem to matter how people were treated, the world was money grabbing. Everything was industrial and sexual and in your face. I think the new modern world was good in some ways, the technology was amazing- but it should really be a luxury. And people were becoming more equal, there were still racist, sexist and homophobic people in the world but blacks, women and gay people have more rights now than they did before. 

I wish the others could see my world. I wish Py could see how successful his beloved triangles were, and Hercules could see he was a household name. And most of all, I really hoped legends weren't true about Medusa. What if Hercules were the one to make her bitter? What if my new flatmate was the cause of a beautiful lady growing snakes from her scalp? 

I hoped that now I was here, I could help twist fate. 

Because I really like the people here and knowing their horrid fates was a burden I couldn't bear.

Last night, we all went out to the tavern. Hercules spent his night 'serenading' Medusa. I spent the night falling asleep on Py. I recall a conversation about how he didn't seem to know how to love someone and I told him he was the kindest man I'd ever met. I had been leaning on his shoulder at this time. And he'd turned around and looked at me and for a moment, I swear his eyes flickered down to my lips. It may have been the alcohol seeing things. But after that, he acted in am awkward way and left. I felt cold without him there. I had thought about him when falling asleep last night. During those few intimate moments in the tavern last night, I had felt a satisfying tingle in my stomach and I had been confused. I'd always been straight...but perhaps I was bisexual but I hadn't realised until the right person came along? Maybe my right person was Py. 

Maybe. 

But this world, here, was an ancient one ruled by a King, a "servant of the Greek gods". So I knew homosexuality would be an unacceptable sin and I didn't want to come here, into Py's world and put his life in danger with my own feelings. I wasn't even certain of my feelings- or if Py felt the same. So I would keep quiet. And just hope that if I ever got drunk, my secret would stay safe. 

**

"Alcohol really affects my brain when it comes to triangles." Py whined to me as I walked into the kitchen. He was perched at the table, wrapped in a blanket, deep circles under his eyes which were focused on a sheet filled with sketches of right angled triangles. I walked over, sitting next to him. 

"Here, maths genius, let me help." I smiled, taking the pencil from his hand. He gazed up at me, his striking blue eyes constrating against the pale white of his skin. Our fingers brushed slightly in the exchange of the pencil and his breathing hitched. I intensified the eye contact, staring into his eyes as I teased him relentlessly, tracing the lines on his fingers with my own. I knew that the movement was making him tingle inside because his eyes lit up with satisfaction before he blushed wildly, looking away. I tried not to look smug but I was very pleased that I provoked a reaction from him. He coughed awkwardly, looking back up, his eyes flittering between myself and the paper on the table. 

"So you've remembered something from your maths lesson?" he asked. I shook my head. 

"No, but clearly you're too hungover to manage it, if I look, I may remember something." I retorted. He looked confused. 

"Hungover?" he echoed. I realised he hadn't understood. 

"It's modern slang for when a considerable amount of alcohol makes you feel ill the morning after." I explained. His brow furrowed as he took this in and then his blue eyes looked brighter as a look of understanding took hold of his face. 

"Ah, I understand. Well, yes, now you mention it, I do have a headache. What remedies do you use in the modern world for things like this?" he queried. I looked down, my mouth twitching in amusement as I knew how he would react to my answer. 

"Well," I began with a laugh, "they say sex helps relieve pains." I locked eyes with him and his whole face flushed pink, the colour creeping up on him like the grim reaper. 

"Yes, well, I-I don't think t-that would help m-me" he stuttered between embarrassed coughs. I put a hand under the table and placed it on his knee.

"I was only joking, Py. Although I do think you should get yourself out there...to the ladies." I suggested, absent-mindedly moving my hand up his thigh. He slapped it away, standing up abruptly.

"Yes, well I think that's enough of that!" he snapped, trying to wrap his blanket around himself. I stood up to meet him at his level and found myself at close proximity to him- and found myself enjoying it. 

"I'm sorry, Py, I didn't realise you were so sensitive about these things. I could help you, if you like?" I offered, stepping a little closer. I knew I was over-stepping a line here but I couldn't seem to help myself. I could feel his warm breath against my lips as our noses touched. 

"First of all," he whispered, closing the tiny gap left between us, "my name is Pythagoras. And second of all," his eyes dropped to my lips, remaining there for a split second before he returned them to my own, "what makes you so certain I want a lady?" he breathed, his lips brushing against mine slightly as he spoke. I closed my eyes, leaning forward so that our lips met with a little more pressure but he moved too quickly and I was met with empty air. I opened my eyes again to see him at a safe distance away from any homosexual activity, blanket tight around his body as he glared at me. I could swear that I could see lust in his eyes but perhaps it was the hangover talking. "I'm going to get dressed." he told me, turning on his heel to walk away. But the trail of his blanket became caught underneath my foot and as he moved it swiftly, I slid, hurtling forward into him, sending us both to the ground. It took me a few moments to realise he was naked. Well, apart from his boxers. The blanket lay, somehow wrapped around the both of us like a cocoon. I don't know how I ended up inside of it with him but I was surprised at how much I enjoyed the contact. His blue eyes widened, staring at me in horror. 

"Jason, I think you need to get off." he forced out through hitched breaths. God, he was so sexy when he was flustered. I buried my head in his shoulder like that first day we met, putting my mouth to his ear. 

"Hmm, maybe moving now would be a little too soon?" I teased, nibbling on his earlobe as I spoke. He shivered, his nails scratching my skin as his grip tightened on my arms in pleasure. I decided that was enough for today and stood up, gazing down at him, lay in all his glory. "You can get dressed now." I told him, walking away with a smug grin upon my face. 

Yes, I said I'd stay away. But there was something about Py that I couldn't resist. And clearly, he felt the same way but he was scared. And I knew it must be because of the city's rules. And I knew I must stop. 

But whenever I was with Py, I began to fall asleep and into a dreamworld. A dreamworld where there were sexy maths geniuses and topless flatmates. And I never wanted to wake up. 

But I had to. 

I couldn't put Py's life in danger.

I couldn't.


	4. It's All in My Head

Py's POV;

For someone with the destiny of a genius, I have never been so confused in my life.

Did he really try and kiss me?

I think I tried to kiss him. 

Well I remember our lips brushing together when we spoke. Oh my golly gods, that man was carved by the angels and I every time I was near him, I could feel the heat radiating off him from the passionate fire that burned inside of him. Any woman would be lucky to have him. 

Yet he seemed to act like he wanted me. But surely that couldn't be right? He has muscles and, and a face, and and lips... The gentlest, warmest lips I could ever have imagined. 

The lips I did imagine. 

Because it can't really have happened. That man was as straight as the base of a triangle. He wouldn't try to touch me inappropriately. Or kiss me. Or accidentally fall on my almost naked body and then nibble my ear. 

No, it must have been a dream. Must have. This was Jason. JASON. 

Yeah, I was definitely dreaming. It was nothing but a vivid fantasy. It can't ever be more than a vivid fantasy. The gods would kill me. Not to mention Minos. Oh gosh, what have I got myself into? I wish triangles could talk. They'd tell me what was going on there. You never know, triangles could be very good at anatomy. And maybe they'd be able to figure themselves out. I really, really wish they could talk. 

I became lost in my fantasy world, having a conversation with a living, breathing triangle as I pulled my tunic on. Mr Triangle and I were having a very sophisticated conversation about the rising market economy- the lemons have risen in price by 1 quarter!

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asked. 

"The triangle, he's a very lovely being." I replied airily, still in a world of my own. 

"Are you still drunk, Pythagoras?" the voice queried and I felt a hand upon my shoulder, dragging me down from my world in the clouds. I spun on my heel, coming face to face with a concerned Jason. 

Oh sweet right angles, did I really tell a beautiful man that I was talking to a triangle?

He kept eye contact with me, looking ever so bemused. I opened my mouth to try and explain myself but nothing came out. I just stood as still as a ruler, flushing and gawping at him. 

"H-h-how long have you been up?" I finally struggled out. Jason's face contorted into the perfect picture of confusion, he looked how I felt about... My fantasy. 

"But we just..." he faltered, pointing a shaky finger through to the kitchen. Was he being serious? Did he just imply that wasn't a fantasy? 

I coughed, trying to look anywhere else but at him. He looked everywhere, and kept trying to start a sentence. I gathered that it definitely wasn't a fantasy, judging by his red lips, the teeth marks on my ear and our awkward body language. And I didn't have a clue what to do. 

I ran a hand though my hair, my hand shaking. I tried to step back from him a little but slammed my back into the wooden dresser behind me. I cried out in pain and Jason's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and his arms instantly wrapped themselves around my waist as I began to fall. I slumped into him, our bodies fully pressed together. He was so warm, warmer than sunshine, prettier than a rainbow, more refreshing than light drops of rain. I was now stabilised yet we remained in this position, slightly looser, just gazing at each other. I tried to think of something to say, anything, just a word or something. Because if I didn't speak, I may just do something else with my lips. Yet my mind was blank. 

"Jason..." I choked out. His gaze intesified upon my face as we both waited to see what would come out of my mouth. "What's a sub?"

Great, Pythagoras, real great. 

He didn't seem to comprehend what I had just said at first. He just simply looked at me. And then laughed. And then shook his head. And then laughed some more. I could feel his body shake against me as he carried on laughing. His laughter was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. And his smile made me want to dance. I didn't know what this was, at all. 

"A sub... Well, it's short for submarine. And that is an underwater boat. Like a pod. It's quite cool. Really awesome. Until it crashed. But that was awesome too... Because then I ended up here. With you." he explained, finishing in a whisper. I smiled at him, resting my forehead against his. 

"I don't understand all these words you speak of, my friend. You have such strange dialect." I replied, not knowing whether to comment on the fact he hinted at being with me was 'awesome'. I didn't even know what the word meant. What did he mean by that? He leant into me, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. I felt his breath dance against my lips as his grip around my waist tightened in a manner of affection. My arms sub-conciously slid up to his neck and curled around it. He let out a soft groan. 

"Py... No." He pulled away, leaving my body alone and cold. I didn't understand. He seemed to enjoy it, didn't he? Or was it all in my head again? 

"Sorry." I murmured. He shook a dismissive hand at me. 

"No, Pythagoras, it's not your fault. It was mine, I don't know why I keep doing this, I like women. You like women! We all like women. Apart from women. They like men. Because that's the way this world- every world works." he rambled, sounding regretful. I don't know if he was trying to convince me or himself. But it made me all the more confused. I tried to speak but choked on air. Tears formed in my eyes as I coughed violently and tears started to stream down my cheeks. I didn't know if they were there because of my lack of breath or because of my frustration at my lack of understanding myself, anatomy and Jason. 

I finally caught my breath back and Jason just stared at me, looking guilty.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, not wanting to talk anymore, just in case more tears came. He dropped his eyes to the floor, nodding awkwardly and shifting from side to side. "Well, um, I'm off to explore... Try not to hurt yourself whilst I'm out.. I'll see you later." 

And then he was gone. 

I sank down against the wall, letting tears escape from my eyes and sobs echo around the room. I don't know how long I sat there for but after a while, I felt a warm body beside me. 

"Is this over your triangles again?" Hercules' voice whispered softly. I shook my head solemnly. 

"No...no...Hercules, you know you said you were in love with Medusa?" 

He laughed, looking fond. "Ah, yes. We are in love, very much."

"Explain how you know you're in love to me." I commanded. He took a deep breath. 

"Well. You need chemistry. There needs to be a burning passion between you, one like a fire. And you feel eternally happy every time you even think of them and seeing them, oh gosh... Your knees go weak, your heart seems to flutter and skip and flip. And their voice is your favourite sound. And every time you look at them, you just see perfection, you just can't draw your eyes away from them and everything about them seems so amazing. When they're not there, you long for them. You feel cold, empty. And you just love everything they do, all of their little habits. And you want to be with them and touch them and be their best friend. You just feel so amazing, Pythagoras. Why, are you in love with a triangle?" he mocked. 

I thought about it. What he said. And every time Jason walked in the room, my eyes were instantly drawn to him, his perfect skin, his flawless face, his gentle lips, his body, his bright smile, those piercing green eyes, that mass of beautiful hair upon his head. And every time he spoke, my ears craved his voice again in the silence that followed. And I loved all the little things about him; his strange dialect, his stories, his lack of intelligence when it came to maths, the love he had for everyone, the smiles he gave me, the gentle touch of his hand, the warmth of his lips. And all I wanted was for him to be my best friend, but also the one who keeps me warm at night. When he's not near me, I do feel cold, I feel empty. And maybe I didn't need anatomy to explain my heart movements. It was love. 

Holy bull, I'm in love. 

"No, no, Hercules it's not a triangle. It's far more beautiful and terrifying."

"You're in love with me?" he asked. I shook my head. 

"Hercules. This is serious. I'm in love."

"Come on then, who with? The only lady you've ever spoke to in your life is your mother. And Medusa. And the lady at the fruit stall, but she's 64 so I doubt it's her." he said, chuckling to himself. 

"HERCULES, THIS IS NOT A JOKE! I'M IN LOVE WITH JASON!" I shouted. He gave me a horrified look and I quickly clasped a hand over my mouth, as if the action would stuff the words back in but it didn't.

"Pythagoras.. You do know that the people say that if you're in love with someone of the same gender as you, the God's have cursed you with an incurable,  illness with fatal outcomes?" Hercules replied. I suddenly felt sick to the stomach and began shaking my head. I felt the tears rise again. 

"Oh gosh, Hercules, what did I do to the Gods?" I cried, leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped a hasty arm around my shoulder. 

And with a sigh, he simply said, "I don't know, old friend. But you're going to have to hide it, try and find yourself a woman...otherwise you're not only condemning yourself to death- but Jason too." 

At that thought, my heart tightened. 

And I knew that hiding my feelings was the only option.

Because I simply couldn't be the sharp knife to kill the man I love.


	5. I Want It All

Jason's POV; 

I was quite surprised when Py came up to me a few days later and asked me to help him find a woman. A little part of me died inside when I realised he was moving on from whatever we were. But it was my own fault, I had acted like a total prat over the past few days. I wish he knew that I was breaking inside too. It had been so unfair of me to lead him on and then reject him so cruelly. I don't know why I had done it, but seeing him cry and fall apart in front of me had made my blood run cold. All I wanted in those few moments when he was crying was to hold him close to me, gently wipe his tears away and kiss those lips of his. But I couldn't. Our lips had touched but never with pressure, that's all I craved. Although I knew helping him get into a relationship would physically rip my soul apart, I knew I couldn't leave him single; because I wouldn't be able to resist him.  

"Jason, pass me the wine." Hercules commanded, glumly, interrupting my thoughts of Py and his lips.  

"Hercules, it's 8am. You'll drink yourself to death if you start drinking this early." I sighed. 

He exhaled, whining a little. "What have I to live for when the woman I love is gone?" he asked, full of self pity.  

"Hercules, she's not gone. She's just not talking to you because you gambled away her clothes!" I retorted.  

"Just pass me the wine." he growled. I shook my head but still handed it to him.  

"Fine! Drink yourself to death, you clumsy oaf. But I'm going to see Medusa and get this sorted, I'm sick of you sulking!" I yelled at him. He frowned.  

"There's no need to shout at him, Jason." I heard Py's soft voice say. I turned and he was stood, wide blue eyes staring at me, full of reason. I shifted from foot to foot, ashamed.  

"I-I-I'm sorry, Py." I stuttered. Hercules cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me, it's me you say sorry to!" Hercules said, in the way that drunk, victimised manwhores say. I didn't reply. I couldn't tear my eyes from Py's. I wanted to say something to him. Perhaps apologise. I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hand up.  

"Stop." he commanded. Hercules laughed and hiccupped.  

"Lover's tiff?"  

"We're not lovers, just friends." Py interjected. Hercules made a weird noise and I gave him a questioning look at the same time Py gave him one of warning.  

"Whatever you say." he sang. We all stared at each other, an awkward silence settling between us like metaphorical blankets of snow. 

"How is the triangles coming alone-" 

"So you were off to see Medu-" 

My breath caught in my throat and I was left looking down, feeling more out of place than ever after clashing words with a man I loved, especially when his question to me was supposed to be my cue to leave. I took a deep breath and looked back up at my two housemates.  

"I'm off to see Medusa, yes. I'll see you all later." I announced and tried to leave promptly. But it didn't happen the way it does in movies and I tripped over the corner of the door and landed flat on my face, humiliated. I felt someone rush over to me, but all I heard was muffled voices. I opened my eyes, seeing blurry silhouettes shadowing me.  

"Jason, Jason can you hear me?" Py asked. His voice was like a choir of doughnuts singing. Well, if doughnuts could sing that is. But it was a magical sound.  

"I... I think I'll be fine." I struggled out. He clasped my shoulder with his hand and his face began to come into focus. He looks so beautiful when he's concerned, I wish he would stop being beautiful. It makes things hard.  

"Jason, you might have concussion!" he nagged. I sat up, bringing my face close to his by accident. 

"I am fine!" I argued, indignant. He sighed.  

"Fine! Go off on your gallivants but don't come back and whine at me when you're dead!" he called after him as he flounced off with a dramatic wave of the hand. After a few seconds, he came back, eyes full of sorrow. "Jason, I didn't mean to sound hurtful! Please do NOT die because I would miss you very much. And you can haunt me whenever you like if you do die." he rambled on. I stood up and put a finger to his lips. He gasped.  

"Sh you, I didn't take offence." I smiled, lazily. I looked over to the corner to spot a snoozing Hercules. I turned back to Py. "Look, I'm sorry that I've been a whore to you. I didn't want to hurt you, but we both know what the gods would do, and that's not even the only consequence as I'm sure Minos would mind very much."  

"I didn't like you, anyway, you're not really my type." Py announced. I blinked and let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Whyever not?" 

"You lack intelligence." he said, bluntly and then walked away with a smile.  

Wat. 

He doesn't like me? 

But he... he cried. 

Maybe he just caught his breath. 

Or I imagined him crying.  

Or... 

Wow, I'm so confused. Perhaps I do lack intelligence. 

But I really thought he loved me and I hoped he had; because I loved him.

**

The smell of bread baking filled my nostrils as I sneaked into the back of the palace kitchens. The air was warm and littered with various mouth watering scents. Pillars cast shadows over the room as many servants dashed in and out with royal feasts that the cooks had made. I could see Medusa kneading dough with frustration. Taking small steps, I creeped up closer to her, hearing her cursing under her breath.  

"Stupid oaf. 'I love you, Medusa' he said. Yet he gambles away all I have. He drinks himself into oblivion. And he expects me to love him and just be ok because he loves me... Daddy always said never trust a man. I wanted to trust Hercules...the stupid, stupid OAF!" I put my hands over her eyes gently and she screamed, flailing about with her hands in some attempt to get rid of me.  

"SPONTANEOUS ARRIVAL OF JASON!" I shouted, removing my hands from her eyes. She turned around, now that she was free from my grasp and frowned at me, her puppy dog eyes looked full of frustration.  

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, you stupid fool!" she snapped. I gave her my best 'sorry' face and she pursed her lips. "Jason, don't do this to me, you know I'll give in."  

"I really am sorry though, I thought I'd come and see if you were okay after the incident caused by the abomination that is my flatmate, Hercules." I told her. Her large chocolate brown bambi eyes filled with a disappointed fondness at the mention of his name. "He really is sorry, you know. He only began gambling because he was confident that he would win and with the money he got from your clothes, or at least the money he would've got if he won, would have bought you better clothes and more clothes! That was his logic anyway... but he's heartbroken that you're not speaking to him. He's drinking himself into oblivion at home, it's driving Pythagoras and I mental... the smell of wine, the whining, the burping, the body odours, the snoring and he's constantly there! We can't get a minute alone!" I ranted and then stopped when I realised I had implied that Py and I like alone time. Medusa raised an eyebrow and I cleared my throat, awkwardly. "Anyway... he really, really, really is sorry and I know you're hurt but he misses you and I know you miss him." She sighed, breaking eye contact.  

"I do miss him too... but it was so humiliating! I had to borrow clothes off Korinna! Do you know how much of a fool I felt telling her that my partner had gambled away the only things I had to my name?" she cried. I stepped forward, embracing her in a hug as tears began to escape from her eyes.  

"I understand... but I promise that I won't let him do it again, just please, please talk to him, it would be quite nice to have things back to the way they were, we miss you too, Medusa." I said, gently. She nodded. 

"Ok...I'll do it for you and for him. And so you and Pythagoras can have alone time." she smiled. I looked at her in horror. 

"No, no, Medusa, I didn't mean alone time like that! You know Pythagoras and his triangles; he needs quiet to figure out all his crazy ideas..." I laughed, nervously. She gave me a suggestive look. 

"Sure... but you do know that if anything were to go on..." 

"The Gods don't like homosexual activity and neither does the King, I know." 

"Although, I'm not too sure about the King, have you seen the looks he and his nephew -in-law give each other? I BET they're having an incestuous affair!" she giggled in excitement. 

"No, it wouldn't be incestuous because they aren't blood-related but surely Minos isn't gay?"I queried in disbelief. 

"Have you seen his tiara and sparkly dresses?" she asked. 

"I think they're called togas, Medusa." 

"No, it's disguised as a toga but it's secretly a dress." 

"Ok, whatever you say." I chuckled. Women and their theories. 

We jumped away from each other as we heard the door open and a young lady walked in, carrying a bundle of clothes. She had flowing black hair and her skin was a beautiful olive colour, complimenting the royal blue of her expensive dress. Her head was decorated with a gold tiara like accessory and a golden bracelet adorned her arms. Her eyes were a soft green, and her thick black eyebrows arched down towards them. Her pale pink lips were stretched into a polite smile as she entered the room, looking at Medusa and I. 

"Princess Ariadne! He was just... bringing me some more yeast!" Medusa gasped. She's the Princess?! Ariadne waved the comment off with a dismissive hand. 

"It's fine; it's only my parents who care about who can enter the palace. Anyway, I heard you with Korinna earlier on and I've brought you some clothes... you can keep them, I have way too many." she smiled, offering the bundle of clothes to a wide eyed Medusa. 

"My Lady! I couldn't possibly take these lovely clothes!" she objected.

"Just think of it as a thank you for all the lovely food you make! Please, take them. I'd be most offended if you didn't." Medusa took them with a caution, smiling apologetically but also with mass gratitude.

"Thank you so much, my lady, I don't know how to repay you!" Medusa gushed. Ariadne smiled, shaking her head before turning her attentions to me.

"So, are you new to Atlantis?" she asked. I nodded, deciding not to tell her that I'm from the future. I swear Ariadne was the one from the myths that gets turned into a spider or something... let me tell you, if you ever end up back in the past in a lost ancient city, you'd really wish that you'd listened more at school when they told myths at storytime too. 

"Yes, my lady. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jason, of London." I announced, bending down and kissing her hand. She blushed.

"London? I must say, I've never heard of it." she remarked. 

I faltered. "Um, that is because it's a little land off the edge of Switzerland. I have Swiss roll- I mean roots." Please say they've discovered Switzerland. 

"I've never heard of that either actually..." Shit.

"Have you heard of England, then?" 

"Yes."

"I'm from there." 

"But you said you're from Switzerland."

"That's because Switzerland is an anagram of England."

"No it isn't..."

"How do you feel about dinner?" I interjected. Stop making a foooool of yourself dude. She looked taken aback before nodding slowly. 

"I'd love to. Where?" 

"My house, tomorrow evening. Bring Korrina, I think Py would like her, I've never met her but he likes women and she's a woman. Is she triangular?" I asked, laughing at my own joke. Y'know, because Py likes triangles.

Ariadne looked bewildered. "No, I can't say I know any triangular citizens..."

"Never mind, Medusa can join us too, can't you? And I'll collect you from the back of here at sundown." I babbled away. Both girls stared at me.

"So a triple date?" Medusa clarified.

"Kind of." I nodded. 

"It sounds wonderful, I'm most excited." Ariadne grinned. And then she leaned in and kissed my cheek, ever so gently. She pulled away slightly and gazed into my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jason the Swiss-but-not-really-Swiss boy." she breathed. And then walked away, leaving me standing with everlasting tingles. 

"Get in there!" Medusa hooted when Ariadne was out of sight. I gave her a dimply smile in reply. And yes, I was most definitely in there. And I quite liked it. It wasn't even close to what I felt with Py. But I had to move on, I guess Ariadne would do. 

I'll forever wish she was Py.

But unfortunately, we can't have it all.


	6. She Touches His Chest Now

Py's POV:

He set me up.

What a...

A...

Circle!

Well, I mean,  I had asked him to but he actually did!

I don't know why I was so annoyed by the fact he had done what I asked him. But I didn't want a woman, I wanted him, his muscles, his lips, his eyes, his weird dialect, JUST HIM.

But I couldn't have him so I got Korrina instead. 

Blonde,  giggly, sweet as treacle Korinna who had an issue understanding personal space.

I mean, really, she is a lovely girl, if I had liked girls I probably would find her pretty but she's too clingy already and it's only our first date. 

I don't make sense to myself, never mind you, I'm sorry. I bet you're reading this thinking I have bipolar disorder. I don't!  The only health issue I have is athlete's foot and I'm not even an athlete. I don't run, I flail. The only other issue I have is the fact I like men. But that's because I'm cursed. 

But anyway, tonight has been awful so far. Hercules and Jason may be the vainest people I've ever met. They needed to look their best for their dates apparently. Jason looked as hot as the sun on the day of a heatwave. He had managed to find himself a black buttoned up tunic from the market and it made his eyes sparkle like bunny rabbits and his skin glistened in the light, a beautiful golden tone. He keeps calling it his "shirt" and I don't understand him. It's clearly a tunic with buttons. Silly man. But he wore it with his black trousers and he'd taken his wristbands and necklace off and stolen my red ribbon to use as a "tie"- another idiom of his. But this made him look hotter and I was having issues with my stomach flipping. All night though,  they had both smothered themselves in nice smelly things and combed their hair and washed their faces twice and smelt each others armpits, they were driving me insane! 

And then after the hours they spent getting themselves ready, they had proceeded to get me ready! Jason had marched into my room and ordered me to stand up, so I did. And he pulled my tunic off!! I had wanted to lean forward and kiss him but at the time, I thought it was the wrong moment since Ariadne and Korrina would be here soon. I had tried to ask him what he was doing but no words came out and I had just stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish so he had smiled at me; that cute little triangular smile where he shows his teeth and his lips just look beautiful and kissable which made me blush and gape even more. I'd stood with my chest on show for what seemed like forever because Jason had looked a bit lost when our eyes met. 

"I... I bought you a shirt and tie too, Py." he'd told me after a minute or two. I had looked down to see he was holding another black button-up tunic with a bright green ribbon. I didn't know what to do in that moment because what do you do when a beautiful man comes and takes your clothes off you without warning and then gives you new ones? So I had nodded and said thank you but it had came out all hoarse and breathy. So then I just shut up. And then... he dressed me! His slender fingers had begun to gently slip my arms into the holes in the tunic, the tips tracing patterns against my bare skin and I had forgotten how to breathe. And then, once my arms were in the things Jason called "sleeves", his fingers had run themselves down my still bare chest and Jason had stepped a little closer, so close that our faces had almost touched. "Let's get these buttons done up then." he had whispered and then his fingers had moved to the little circular things and fastened them together with the holes and every so often, his fingertips poked through the hole and brushed against my chest again. Why did this man have to tease me so? When he had finished, he had picked up the green ribbon and slipped it under the thing he named the "collar", (I swear he makes up everything), and tugged it slightly. But I was so off balance because of his presence that I had hurtled forward into him, sending us both crashing to the floor and I had landed on him. His arms had automatically went to my waist, tightening around it and my arms had wrapped around his neck. And I did something that through the night, I regretted; I kissed him. I'd leant down and pressed my lips against his softly, feeling sparks fly through my body. At first, he did nothing and I was going to pull away but then his lips pressed back against my own with demand. And in the moment, it was beautiful and breathtaking,  our lips were moving against each others with a passionate hunger, and it felt like his lips were the only thing I needed to live. And it felt so right too, like I had found the one thing I've been searching for my whole life, like Jason was the answer to every question, the missing part of the puzzle.  And I knew it was forbidden to kiss other men but why was it forbidden when it felt so good? But then he had rolled over so he was on top and pulled his lips away, looking down at me with a sad expression and every thought I had, froze. "We'll be killed." he had reminded me. "You need Korrina, not me." and then he had stood up and left the room. And I had still been lying on the floor, lips flushed scarlet, hair frizzed up, tunic uneven and ribbon strewn over my neck when Hercules had walked in. 

"Ooooh, looked like you've met Korrina already, did Medusa come with her? I didn't hear them." 

"No, they didn't come." I had told him.

"Then who kissed... no... Pythagoras, did you kiss Jason?" he had whispered in questioning disbelief. I'd nodded, sitting up.

"He kissed me back. But it was wrong, I need Korrina." I'd lied. He nodded solemnly. 

"Come on then, let me get you smelling nice." he'd said, helping me off the floor. 

And here I was, about an hour later, sitting with Korrina. Ariadne and Jason were sat across from us and Medusa and Hercules were sat at opposite ends of the table. We had finished our meal of pork stew and bread and were now just making our way through about 500 bottles of wine. 

Ok, there were only 5 bottles of wine but it was still a lot compared to what we usually drink.

"How about a game of 'I have never'?" Jason suggested. We all stared at him blankly.  "Does anyone know what it is?" he asked. His answer was a chorus of shaking heads. "Well we play it where I come from and usually, we play it with a drink called vodka but wine will be okay. Basically,  we all have a mini glass filled with wine and we all take it in turns to say something we have never done and if anyone else around the table has done it, they drink." he explained.  Hercules raised his glass.

"I say we should, it sounds simple enough!" Jason smiled.

"Everyone else ok with that?" he asked. 

"I'm in." I piped up.

"Me too." Korrina interjected.

"Me three!" Medusa grinned.

"And me, I suppose." Ariadne shrugged. 

"Great... well I'll go first." Jason offered everyone a small glass from the cupboard and filled them with wine. "I have never been in a long term relationship." 

Hercules took a shot, as did Medusa and Korrina. 

"Hercules! When have you ever been in a long term relationship?" I scoffed.

"Maia, the baker's daughter." he replied.

"Well yes, that was 6 months but you saw 3 other women within that time too." I argued. 

"Hercules, is that true?" Medusa asked.

"No! Pythagoras is a fool who doesn't know his face from his buttox, he doesn't know what he says." Hercules said. I tipped my shot over his head. 

"ANYWAY... Pythagoras, you go next." Jason commanded, making eye contact with me. I felt my knees go weak under the table.

"Ok. I have never kissed a woman." I confessed.

Hercules and Jason took a shot.

"Really?" Korrina asked, turning to face me. I nodded. She smiled, sitting herself on my lap. Before I knew what was going on, she took my face in her hands and pressed her lips against mine with pressure. I froze underneath her grasp, not knowing how to respond. There was no sparks like there was with Jason. She wasn't gentle. It felt like kissing a fish. After a long while, she pulled away, smiling coyly. "Here, you can take a shot now." 

"Get in there, sonny! No more triangles for you!" Hercules jeered. I forced a smile. 

"Brilliant." I replied, catching Jason's eyes. He grimaced and he too, forced a smile, looking guilty. Good, I hope he feels guilty, it's his fault for existing. 

"Ooh my turn! I have never... seen a naked man." Korrina stated. 

Ariadne shamefully took a shot, as did Hercules. 

"Ariadne, you dark horse!" Medusa gasped. The princess blushed wildly, shaking her head wildly. 

"It was my father, that image burned me. I walked in on him bathing..." she murmured, looking like she wanted to vomit. 

"Oh my gods, you've seen Minos naked?!" Medusa spulttered. 

"Ok shut up now." she ordered. 

"Well I like his dresses." she added. Jason laughed, glancing over at Medusa. 

"I've already told you, they're togas." he chuckled. 

"Well, Korrina, if you've never seen a man naked, that may change tonight! Right, Pythy?" Ariadne winked, trying to take the attention away from her naked father. I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone in the room began making ridiculous noises, including Jason. 

"I-I um.." I paused, clearing my throat. "I need the men's room." Standing up, I wiped my clammy hands against my tunic and dragged my legs to the bathroom. Once I got there, I sat on the floor, resting my head on my shaking hands. I hated this. So much. I don't do socialising,  certainly not romantic socialising. Clearly, Jason likes Ariadne in that way. Every time I looked over at him, he was gazing at her with a adoring look in his eyes. And they kept doing that sickening thing that lovebirds do where they keep "accidentally" catching each others eyes then blushing furiously with coy smiles. I'm sick of everyone already. 

"Pythagoras? We're waiting for you." Hercules called, knocking on the door. Holy triangles, can this night get anymore circular? It's like there's no straight lines for me to enjoy, metaphorically.

"I'm coming." I answered, heaving myself up with a sigh. Walking out, I saw them all sat around the table, looking in my direction. 

"It's Medusa's turn, Py, hurry up!" Jason shouted, grinning wildly. I had noticed that Ariadne had positioned herself on his lap and he was holding on tight to her. I hate couples.  I sat down, looking at Medusa apologetically.

"Carry on, sorry I kept you waiting." I smiled. Medusa shook her head. 

"It's fine, Pythy. Anyway, I have never... kissed someone of the opposite sex." she smiled.  

Oh brilliant, first shot of the night. 

Jason and Hercules also took a shot. 

"When did you all kiss men, you do know Poseiden forbids it?" Ariadne asked. 

"Oh, I accidentally kissed Pythagoras once when I was drunk. He fell asleep next to me and I assumed he was a woman. I apologised to Poseidon." Hercules lied, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, he did." I agreed. Ariadne laughed before turning around to Jason. 

"And you?" she asked, raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, a drunken mistake back home." he muttered, offhandedly. She smiled, kissing him. He kissed her back, moving his lips against hers with the same passionate hunger he had kissed me with 2 hours ago. I looked away, trying not to feel hurt. 

"If you don't mind, lovebirds, it's my turn." Hercules pointed out. They stopped, blushing before Ariadne rested against his shoulder, content. 

"Sorry."

"Well... I have never wanted someone that's taken by someone else." he told us. Lies Hercules, I've sat up with that man whilst he whined about the beautiful woman being married. I decided not to point that out since he bailed me out of explaining why I did the forbidden thing of kissing a man. 

I took a shot and was the only one. Jason looked down, awkwardly. 

"Well, my turn. I have never dated anybody." 

Jason, Hercules, Korrina and Medusa took a shot and Ariadne smiled over at me.

"We have something in common then." she grinned. I smiled, nodding. I think if she wasn't a homewrecking princess, we'd be good friends. 

"Ariadne, what does dear old Minos think of you spending your evening kissing a common boy?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were betrothed to Hepatitis?" Jason added.

"Heptarian." she corrected. " Well I told father I prayed to Poseidon and he told me it was wrong and I also said Poseidon told me to follow my heart, even if my heart leads me to a common boy and he believed me." she explained. I gasped.

"You lied to the king?!" 

She smiled smugly. "There's benefits to being the heir to the throne, you know. I can wrap Daddy around my little finger. Pasiphae hates it but it's fine because I'm not her biggest fan." 

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't get on with the Queen?" 

"No, we pretend to. But I hate what she and her nephew stands for. Father would be better off without them." 

"Minos seems lovely." Jason remarked. Ariadne smiled fondly. 

"Yes... Father is very lovely. He's also quite um... I can't think of a word... he's quick to retort humorously?"

"Sassy." Jason replied. Another idiom. I should make a book of them. Entitled "The Idioms of a Beautiful Idiot."

"I must say, I've never heard that before." Ariande said, repositioning herself on his lap so she could face him. 

"Well it's a word we use in my land."

"Switzerland?"

"Well..." 

"You know I don't believe you're Swiss, you fool." Ariadne giggled, kissing him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back, again and the only thing I could think was 'I wish I was a beautiful princess.' 

Hercules cleared his throat. "We've all finished our shots now... should we play a different game?" Jason pulled his lips away from Ariadne's and peeked out from underneath her.

"Truth or dare!" he shouted. Again, we all stared at him blankly. "Have none of you heard this either?!" he asked in disbelief. After a shake of heads, he let out a sigh. "I need to teach you how to have fun whilst getting plastered." I thought that's something you do to walls? "So we have a bottle and we all take it in turns to spin it and the person the long end points to gets asked the question 'Truth or dare?' by the designated bottle spinner. If they reply 'truth', they get asked to answer a question truthfully by the person or the person dares them to do something if they answer 'dare'. Does that sound okay?" 

"Yeah." everyone answered. Hercules held up the bottle he was drinking from.  

"I'll spin first!" he announced merrily. He put the bottle on the table sideways, ensuring the lid was tightly secure first. He gave it a strong spin and to it landed on Korrina. "Aha young lady... Truth or dare?" he asked. 

"Dare."

"I dare you to... kiss Pythagoras... tongues and all!" She smiled menacingly and moved herself so that she was straddling my lap. Running a hand through my hair, she pulled my face towards hers and pushed her lips against mine. I forced them to move back against hers, feeling sick. Then I felt something warm slip in through my lips and before I knew it, her tongue was battling with my own, sloppy and a horrible kind of moist. Her nails dug into my shoulder as she began trying to thrust her tongue deeper and to my horror, she started moving her hips against my body, running her lady parts against my male parts. I put my hand to the back of her head, pulling her away, breathless and disgusted.

"That's enough, Korrina." I demanded. She pouted but cuddled into me, arm around my neck, just like Ariadne and Jason. I sighed, going along with it because I was far too tired to argue with her and at least she'd stopped the awful, suffocating "kissing" now. 

"You alright, Py?" Jason asked, sounding amused. I nodded. "Well, Korrina you spin now." She did and it landed between Jason and Ariadne. Jason turned his mouth down, looking confused. "Well we'll both make a decision. Ariande, sweetie,  truth or dare?" he asked her. She dimpled at him, kissing his nose. Unnecessary really, he only asked a question. 

"Dare." she breathed, huskily. Korrina grinned. 

"I dare you two to kiss until one of you is topless." Ariadne giggled and began kissing Jason and he smiled into the kiss, moving his own lips against hers gently at first and then they both began to pick up speed, their hands exploring each other. Ariadne pulled away and they both gazed at each other, smiling in sparkling adoration. Moving her hands down, she began to loosen Jason's 'tie' and buttons before pulling the shirt off all together. Korrina made a noise in my ear. "Look at those muscles! The things I would do to them..." I simply shrugged, feeling regretful that I had the chance so many times but never did. Ariadne began to though, tracing her slender fingers around the outline of them, whilst returning her lips to his. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a hearty growl of satisfaction and Ariadne began trailing kisses down his beautiful chest. Everyone had now reached a certain limit of wine to the point that nobody cared that they were basically on their way to making a child in full view of everyone on their first date but instead, sat watching in a daze of warm air and wine breath. 

"Hmmm, Ariadne." Jason whispered in delight. And that moan from him was all too much. I lifted Korrina up and placed her on the chair next to me and stood up, sending my own chair clattering to the floor. Jason jumped in shock and Ariadne turned to see what interuppted her whoring. 

"Pythy, where are you going, babeee?" Korrina slurred, clutching on to my arm. I threw her off with a harsh shrug. 

"Away from you, your kisses are disgusting,  I don't want your love or your body! And I don't want to sit and watch a member of the royal family whoring herself out to my best friend whilst the local alcoholic and his tired lover sit and smile like they're away in another land! I'm going to bed, I didn't want any of this!" I bellowed, before storming off angrily. I heard Jason calling after me and Medusa comforting a crying Korrina but I didn't give any thought or have any caring feelings towards them all at this moment. 

"Pythagoras!" Hercules shout-whispered as he caught up with me, grabbing my forearm as I walked into my room. I spun around to face him, shaking with rage and upset. "Come back, it'll be ok. We've all had too much to drink!" he murmured softly, his wine breath flowing up my nostrils. 

"No! I don't want to!" I shouted before lowering my voice, "you know well enough that the only thing I want is Jason and he knows that too but I can't have him because of the stupid Gods but he still decides to sit there and whore himself to a whore right in front of me! Do you know how that feels?!" He looked upset and patted my shoulder sympathetically. 

"That is unfair but you know there's nothing you can do. The Gods forbid it."

"WELL CURSE THE GODS!" I screamed before pushing him off and running into my room, slamming the door behind me. I picked the nearest thing to me up, which appeared to be a clay pot and threw it against the wall opposite me. It made a ear splitting crashing noise before it cracked and scattered over the floor in pieces. Collapsing down onto the bed, I broke down into heavy sobs, tears soaking the pillow beneath me.

"Curse the gods, curse the gods, curse the gods." I cried softly into the sheets before all the noise around me melted away and I faded away into a drunken, brokenhearted oblivion.


	7. It's Taking Control

Jason's POV;

Do you know what, he really needs to get over himself because yes, it was inconsiderate of me to kiss Ariadne like that in front of him but he's putting himself in danger. You're not allowed to go around calling princesses whores whenever you feel like it. I think his inner gay is making him have a meltdown. Perhaps he'll shave off his hair like Britney or go naked on a wrecking ball like Miley? I don't care to be honest. Tonight, I started to fall for Ariadne. And I did have feelings for Py but not whilst he's being a hormonal, jealous, bunny-boiling bitch.

The way he spoke to Korinna was out of order too. Ok- she was all over him but I don't think he should have spoken to her like that, especially not in front of everyone. If anyone had to hear this, they'd probably think "Jason, you bastard, you came here being all assertive, made him fall in love with you, turned him away and then flaunted your relationship with a royal family member in his face." and yes, I did. I feel awful about it, really, truly awful.

I am a shit.

A shit person.

A shit friend.

But seriously. I know it must be hard for him because I don't think they understand what being gay is, or a term for it back in this time and I'm here, making his tummy flip, kissing him and making him feel good and I think to him, liking my kisses is like having a terminal illness. And until I can find a way to take him back to England, I have to stay away from him.

But it won't be hard because I'm really liking Ariadne. I think I must be bisexual then. Apparently going back in time helps you discover your sexuality. But she's beautiful and kind and makes me laugh and she's good at kissing and I could see myself with her. I honestly could. A big house, children, a few chickens... a magical, family home. She could be my wife. Mr and Mrs Wats. I like it. I like her. I like him. Oh I don't know, time portals mess you up guys, don't ever go through one.

All I know is something in me has changed since arriving in Atlantis. And I'm still curious as to how that happened, like why did that happen, I thought time portals only existed in Saturday night 'family dramas' put on by the BBC in a bid to get 7 year old children off their iPhones and teach them about things like the Arthurian legend and Greek Mythology? But alas, I travel underwater in a submarine and a time portal magically appears and I wash up naked on a mythological land. Whoever was in control of that portal was a perv and if you're reading this, I want my clothes back. That tee shirt was £76 from Hollister, ok?

No but seriously, this has been worrying me. When I arrived, it was all about exploring, and I explored a little more than I intended to what with the sexuality plot twist, but now I'm thinking, how on earth do I get home? Because I know what happens here. I know the fate of everyone. Ariadne gets abandoned by Theseus, the minotaur slayer. Medusa gets snakes for hair and turns everyone to stone. Hercules becomes a hero- although with that stomach and those debts and the alcohol addiction, I'm not sure how. Pythagoras finds the equation and becomes famous throughout history. And at some point, everyone drowns. Why on earth have I been sent to a place where everyone is destined to die? What is my place here? If someone wanted to kill me then why not crash the sub? Why bring me here? I can't change anything. I'm not special. I can't just travel back in time and change mythology, it would cause a paradox or something, I learnt about it on Doctor Who. I mean, look at Amy and Rory, they tried to create a paradox and change time but Amy had to leave her raggedy man about 60 years too early and it broke his heart (and mine too to be quite frank, Smillan forever). But who am I? What is my purpose?

I miss McDonalds. Like, really, really miss it. And Krispy Kremes. And Dominos. And Subway. Chinese. Chocolate. Ice Cream. Bacon, oh my gosh, I miss BACON. I miss it so much I can even smell it...taste the smell in the back of my throat and my mouth is watering...

Wait...

Can I actually smell bacon?!

Really?

No, I must be delirious.

I'll just have a check...slowly, I begin to creep out of my bedroom door and the smell begins to get stronger, and I can really taste it now, wafting up my nostrils and down the back of my throat, my mouth is dripping now, I think this smell actually arouses me. I'm definitely still drunk or something. But suddenly, as I turn the corner, I see a beautiful sight;

Ariadne.

Standing over the hob.

Cooking.

Cooking BACON.

ACTUAL BACON.

Real and pink and crispy and bubbly and I literally think I'm about to faint with joy at the sight of bAcoN!

"Jason...? Jason, are you okay?" Ariadne asked. I snapped my head up to meet her inquiring eyes.

"You're...cooking...bacon!" I stated slowly, getting all the more excited. She nodded slowly, looking confused. Without breaking eye contact, I walked forward and took her face in my hands. I could hear her breathing hitch slightly as I leaned in closer and closer and pressed my lips against hers, tentatively at first and then I began kissing her with more passion, hands entangled in her jet black locks. I loved her so much at this moment. Bacon, she's cooking bacon! After a short time, I pulled away and beamed at her, still holding her close to me.

She let out a nervous laugh.

"What was that for, handsome?"

"You're cooking bacon. Back in my hometown, bacon was one of my favourite foods and I didn't think I'd ever have any again, but here you are, bringing happiness to my life in more ways than one!" I exclaimed. She reached up, kissing me on my nose.

"Well then, Swiss boy, you sit down at that table and I'll make you a huge breakfast! We have eggs and sausages and beans too, do you eat  them in Switzerland?" I gasped, collasping into a chair. A fry up, she's making me a bloody fry UP!!!

"Y-y-yes... I love them," I began, "do you maybe, possibly have bread that you could heat up too?" I inquired.

"Bread that you heat up? What is this?" Hercules boomed, coming out of his room in just his boxers. Spotting Ariadne, he blushed and hid himself behind a door, poking his head out. "My majesty, I'm sorry, had I have known you were here, I would have worn clothes." he apologised. Ariadne dismissed his babbling with a flick of her hand.

"Hercules, it's your home. I don't really care." she smiled. He nodded, coming out from behind the door.

"Toast." I announced. They both looked at me in utter confusion.

"What?"

"Toast, we call hot bread, toast." I clarified. Hercules headed over to the cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread, and with an underarm throw, it came flying in my direction and I caught it with ease.

"Make us some toast then!" he ordered.

Standing up, I stood next to Ariadne over the fire, my hip against hers. With the counter next to me, it was easy to slice the bread and tease the princess. I turned my back to her slightly but kept my bum pressed against her hip whilst I carefully cut the bread into slices.

"Who wants toast then?" I called out. Ariadne and Hercules both said yes. I didn't know if Medusa was still here and I knew Py was still in bed so I put three slices of bread upon a tray and held it above the flame, watching it with lust as it slowly began to brown. "Do we have honey?" I inquired, turning to Hercules. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't usually eat it, Pythagoras usually has some though, for remedies." he told me. Yeah, as if Py is going to lend me his stuff, the mood he's in. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'll forget about it then, he won't want to talk to me." I muttered, removing the bread, well toast now, from above the flame. Hercules huffed. Walking over to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me hard in the eyes.

"That boy, in there, is in bits over something and I," he paused, and flickered his eyes between Ariadne and I, as if trying to make a decision and then continued, "and I don't know what you've done to upset him so much but you two need to put this right. I'm not living in this house whilst there's tension under this roof and also, Py is a good friend to me and if you keep hurting him in those ways, I'm afraid I'll have to turn you out on to the streets. This is my house and there will be none of this nonsense here, we'll all be happy, got it?" he asked. I nodded. Although I thought kicking me out through this was a little extreme, I knew that what had happened was my fault. Ariadne smiled, awkwardly and gave a little shrug.

"Right then, who wants some breakfast?" she smiled, jolly and bright. Grinning back, I fetched some plates and put a slice of toast on each of them and Araidne dished out the beans, sausages, eggs and the King of them all, bacon. It all smelt absolutely amazing, I was so aroused by the smell of an English fry up that I thought I was about to have a heart attack, and I hadn't even tasted it yet. I think the moment I put it in my mouth, I will die through arousal overload. Can you die from being too aroused? I don't know. I don't care. All I care about is fucking demolishing this bacon. 

Ariadne put the plate on the table in front of me and the bacon literally glistened in the sunlight, accompanied by the plumptious, rich sausages and the jolly little beans, swimming in the tomato sauce. The egg was perfect, the white of it was lying across the plate, almost provocatively and it's yolk was just chilling on top, flowing with juices that whispered 'eat me'. So I did. Starting with the sausages. I cut into them and the meat surrendered under the soft touch of the blade of my knife, a piece slowly fell sideways onto the plate, a scrumptious little circle of filthy goodness. I placed it in my mouth and the texture of the thick sausage was so satisfying as I rolled my tongue over it, sucking the flavour from it and chewing it wildly. I loved these sausages so much and I couldn't stay away. Within a few minutes, they were gone and I moved on to my beans, scooping them up and letting the silky little drops of fabulousness swim down my throat until they were gone too. The egg was now waiting for me, the yolk starting to slide down the white, tentatively. I fondled it with my fork, sliding it on and caressing it with my tongue. The juice of the yolk coated my lips like the juice of a forbidden fruit and I licked it all off, letting the yolk join the sausage and beans in the passionate depths of my stomach. I then folded some of the white over on to my fork, trapping leftover yolk within it. Soon the egg was gone too and I was left with just the toast and the bacon. I ripped pieces from the toast with my teeth, swallowing it almost without chewing, desperate to get to the bacon. And soon, all that remained was my lost love, exposed to me in it's sultry pinkness upon the plate. I pinned it down with my fork and slowly lifted it up towards my face, staring right at it before breaking the moment, biting into the crispy edge and entering into the territory. It tasted like sex. And I was loving every moment of destroying it in my desired frenzy. And after a while, every single scrap of food was gone from my plate and I looked up, out of my trance as the harsh reality that I was in a room with other people of whom had just witnessed my love affair with food sunk in. 

"Hungry, were you, Jason?" Ariadne asked, looking bemused. I nodded faintly, feeling a brush rise up my cheeks. Hercules gave me a knowing glance as he stood up, walking in my direction as he spoke.

"I know that look, Jason. I know what a man feels inside when he has that look upon his face." he bent down, just beside my ear and lowered his voice to a whisper, "and I know especially what he feels in his penis." 

I choked on my own throat.

He laughed manically before winking and walking away, muttering something about everyone knows about my secret. 

Isn't living with a heterosexual penis expert wonderful?

**

A few hours later, I was invited on a horse ride with Ariadne. I was instructed to meet her on the outskirts of town because although she had convinced Minos that the Gods think being with a common boy is ok, she still wanted to play this undercover. So I met her, just as the sun was beginning to lower in the sky and we rode around the edges of the forest on her horse, watching the sun set fully. 

As the first star appeared in the sky, Ariadne turned to me. "Jason? How long do you plan to stay in Atlantis?" I drew in a breath, not knowing how to answer. It was something I thought of every day. 

"I don't plan to leave." I answered, eventually. She spun around, fully facing me with a hopeful smile starting to etch upon her face.

"Is there a reason?" I lowered my head, feeling slightly pained by the thought of home. The thought of Mack, thinking I was dead, grieving me but not being able to find my body. Having to live with the fact that he knew I would die if I went on the same journey that my father did.

"The truth is, Ariadne, I never planned to come to Atlantis. I'm from a place called England, it is a nice litte place if you go to the right areas but the control of the church and the control of the governments and things have corrupted everyone and everything and although England looks brilliant on the surface, and everyone goes on about British pride and everything but under the surface, there's a lot wrong. But of course, you know nothing I speak of, do you?" she shook her head and I continued, "but anyway, I don't know how I ended up here. When I was in England, my Dad died in an accident at sea. Well, everyone said he died, they just presumed that because his body went missing after the boat sunk. But I know it's not true, I can feel it, you know? So I decided to go and search for him, in the sub. A sub, or submarine, is this underwater boat thing that English people have. But anyway, my father's friend, Mack, helped me get down here in the sub. He was brilliant to me after Dad went missing. For about 4 years, he's been like a replacement dad, not that anyone ever could replace him. I needed him more than I realised though, Mum and I never got on well, even before Dad...left...and then after, she was so upset that she pushed me away, she couldn't bear to look at me because I reminded her of him.But Mack helped me through it and was a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a word of wisdom. We both knew, deep down that if I went down in the sub, I probably wouldn't come back alive, it's so dangerous. We said our goodbyes the night before I left and then in the morning, we didn't speak of it. I needed everything as normal as possible. But I came down in the sub because I wanted to try and find the remains of the ship my father went down in and find clues on where he may be, or even his body. I just wanted to try everything, I didn't want to give up faith on the man I idolised, the one that has always been there for me and even if it meant I died trying to find him, in my mind, that was enough. So, Mack lowered me down and I could speak to him through this little machine, and it was all plain sailing- no pun intended- and then I saw this ship, called The Oracle, and then the machines went crazy and there was this massive ray of right white light coming towards me, and the glass on the window broke and I thought that was it. I knew there was a high possibility I would die but in those few moments, I was absolutely terrified of death, terrified at having a future snatched away, I had so many hopes and dreams before my father got lost, like meeting the one and having children and becoming a screen writer, being able to plait my little girl's hair, being the coolest dad ever, meeting Obama, making a statue of my English teacher out of olives, having a collaboration on an album with Gunther, but the biggest of all was to always make Dad proud, but then when he died... sorry, um, went missing, all of these goals were clouded over with the need to find him again and I've been holding on  to that for so long that I've lost who I am. And I ended up here and it's like it's a sign. Like a sign to forget and move on, I was supposed to die but I was given a life here as  second chance and yes, some of my previous goals are unachieveable now because Gunther and Obama aren't even born yet but I can have new goals, be someone. I just can't let go of Dad though. And the worst thing is that I can't even let Mack know I'm alive. I don't know how to get home. The sub was gone, every trace of my homeland was gone when I awoke on the beach. But I'm not. I'm alive for a reason, if I didn't have a purpose, I would have died. But someone saved me and brought me here, I know it. Maybe my purpose is to be with you, marry you and plait your hair and our daughter's hair and get a different job? I don't know. But, Ariadne... will you help me? Will you help me rediscover who I am? Because I've been feeling lots of different things since I arrived here for different people but I know for sure that I'm falling for you. And I won't let my dad take control anymore but I need someone. I need you." I told her. I was aware of tears running down my face by this point but I didn't care. Ariadne looked quite emotional too. She took my face in her hands and rested her forehead against my own, staring into my eyes intently. 

"I will be here for you as long as you need me and if you want to plait my hair then feel free. But don't feel like you have to forget your father, he was obviously a massive part of who you were before and if you heart tells you to keep searching, then do. But I'll always be waiting for you. And if you don't think you should search for your father, and you want to build a settled life here then I'll help with that too. But you can count on me, Jason. I care for you." she whispered. I pressed my lips against hers softly and the kiss was sweet and long, full of appreciation and emotion. I couldn't help feeling it missed the dangerous spark of excitement that I had kissing Py though. She broke the kiss after a while and smiled weariy. "Let's get home, it's dark." I nodded and mounted the horse with her. As we rode home, I finally started feeling a little settled for the first time in my life. It didn't take long to arrive at the gates again and Ariadne lowered her horse, allowing me to get off. But before I did, I kissed her again and she chuckled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Goodnight, my Swiss boy." she murmured gently.

"I've told you the truth now, I'm from England. I'm an English boy." I corrected her. She shook her head.

"You'll always be Swiss boy to me, forever." I gazed at her. 

"Forever? Does this mean we're more than acquaintances now then?" I queried. She nodded, dimpling at me.

"If that's what you'd like?"

"No, I wouldn't like it. I'd love it." I replied, kissing her yet again. She was warm and beautiful in my arms and felt so perfect there. I loved her. I think. "Goodnight, Princess." I said, kissing her hand as I removed myself from the horse. She waved and blew a kiss and I almost skipped through my front door, I was so happy. Bacon, beautiful princesses, everything was perfect.

But then as I entered the house, my mood plummeted as I came face to face with Py, stinking of wine and staggering. Made a change from Hercules, but still. He was coming out as I was going in, but of course, I blocked his path. He glared at me, eyes almost stone hard but I knew him well enough to see the sensitive man inside of them breaking through his facade. 

"Move out of my way." he demanded. I shook my head, pulling him back into the house by his shoulders. He tried to fight me off but I was stronger than him so he just flailed underneath me. "I SAID GET OFF!" he shouted. 

"NO, PYTHAGORAS, GET A GRIP!" I screamed back at him. "Do you think I like seeing you like this? I know that this is all my fault but we both know that things can't change! I know that I've made you feel a certain way and you've made me feel like that too but we can't do anything, we know that. I want you. I do, but I can't have you! So just please, stop hurting yourself because you're hurting me!" I pleaded. He simply just laughed.

"You say that. 'I need you Pythagoras, I want you Pythagoras!'  but you said the exact same thing to Ariadne earlier in the woods. You told her you needed her to change your life, you basically told her you wanted to get married! I thought we were close! I thought you would have told me about something like your father and the fact you're supposed to be dead but instead of telling me, the man who saved your life, and gave you a home and already helped you to rebuild your life, you tell a Princess that you met yesterday. You don't want me or need me because you care for me. You want me because you want somewhere to live. So no, I will not stop hurting myself. I will not stop drinking because what is the point? A man I thought was my best friend doesn't trust me and doesn't care for me but still continues to lie to me. Maybe if I drink enough, it will change and get easier to deal with. Or maybe I'll just die. But what is the point of anything anymore, you tell me? Since you arrived, I don't even know who I am anymore. But I was under the false illusion that we could help each other build a new life together, help each other discover each other or something sweet and sickening like that but no, you pretend to love me but you're marrying a princess. So have a nice life as Prince Jason or whatever, and if you don't hear from me again, then you'll know I've discovered who I am, but just in death." 

And with that, he stormed out and slammed the door. I tried to run after him but I was so shocked by his outburst that I just paused and watched him run off into the night, praying that he would return in the morning. 

Otherwise I'd be forever searching for yet another man that I loved. 


	8. I Just Can't Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules gives us the lowdown...

Hercules' POV:

Pythagoras hasn't returned home in 3 days. Jason pretends he isn't worried but I know he is. He tries to distract himself with Ariadne but he doesn't actually love her. He thinks he does but he's only convinced himself that he does because he knows that he and Pythagoras must never be together for the sake of Atlantis, and their own lives. I wish things could change, I really wish it wasn't this way for them but Jason has really upset Pythagoras. I've never, ever seen Pythagoras in the state he was in the other night, and it wasn't because of the alcohol, because I drunk most of it, Py hardly had any. But I watched him and every time Ariadne and Jason did so much as look at each other, Py looked like someone had pushed a dagger through his heart and twisted it. The light would fade from behind his eyes and I knew better than anyone that he was in desparate, stomach sickening, overwhelming love. I felt it with Medusa and I knew that if she had to more or less make love with another man in front of me, it would break me. So I can imagine Pythagoras would be broken too, I just really wish he would come home. Because obviously, it's a little hard paying the rent without him and I can't borrow money to buy wine but I miss him, his little paternal love for me and the way he bosses over me and the smell of his weird remedies wafting through the house and his bloody beloved triangles. I really did miss him more than some people may imagine. 

But seriously, he needs to come back because the rent is due in two days and how am I supposed to pay it alone?

Jason comes out of his room and I can tell he's been crying. His eyes are sligtly puffed up and watery and his curly hair is strewn across his damp forehead. But I don't say anything. I simply just smile at him. I want to have a go at him for coming to this city and hurting my friend and causing me to be short of the rent and short of wine but hey, you can't kick a man when he's down. I could just kick him rather than speak, he may get the message that way. But when your lodger is dating a member of the royal family, it's probably best not to assault them.

He meets my eye and sighs. "Is there something you wish to say, Hercules?" I lose my smile and keep my eyes fully locked with his. Well, it is my house, why should I hold back from saying something just because he's upset? I stand up and go up close to him, never letting my stare slip.

"Yes actually. Why do you think it's ok to come here and make my friend fall in love with you, use him, tease him and then leave him for a Princess? Not only leave him for a Princess but flaunt that said Princess in his face? My best friend is missing due to the upset you caused him and for all we know, he could be lying dead in a ditch or being held prisoner or, or, or... eaten alive by a... gigantic, terrifying, flesh eating, rabid....snarling... growling... bloodthirsty... um.... a bloodthirsty.... GOAT! Yeah, yeah that's right. Do you want that for him, Jason? Do you?" I shouted. He looked at me, jaw hard and eyes frozen, fixtated upon my own. 

"Don't you dare." he hissed. He stepped forward so that our faces almost touched and I must say, if I was their age, I probably would have fallen in love with him, just like Pythagoras did. He was absolutely flawless and beautiful. Had I not been a) sexually attracted to woman and b) with Medusa, I would have leaned forward and kissed those lips in a bid to break the tension that now had settled between us like a cloud of ash. He took a deep breath in and turned his head sideways, letting it out, as if to recompose himself. Then he turned back to face me with shattering eyes of steel. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen so don't you dare talk like I did this intentionally! Do you not think I hate myself for it, Hercules? Do you not think I lie awake at night, torturing myself for what happened? Wishing that I died when the sub crashed so I wouldn't be causing him pain? I have to stop and have to move on because I love him too much to get him killed by Minos! And I have wanted to say sorry in a million different languages but I can't now. I can't because I've driven away the only person I've ever loved as much as my father, the man that I'd kill for and die for and give everything up for just to be with him! He's probably dead now and it's all my fault, Hercules, I know that! But I didn't do this on purpose, I swear. I just wish he'd come back because I need him, I-" he paused, tears gathering in his eyes and a sob rattling through his body, shoulders hunched. "I love him." he whispered, his eyes wide as if the world had just told him a secret, and the realisation sunk in. The tears streamed down his cheeks and he collapsed against a table, breaking down in tears. I shuffled over, guilt overwhelming me. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I tried to comfort him. 

"Oh, Jason. I didn't know you felt so much for our Pythagoras, I really wish it could be different for you both. But you're right, you can't do this, you had to hide it. If Py ever comes back, you'll need to put up a wall between you and your love for Py. And if he doesn't then...well, you just move on with Ariadne. She seems lovely and you make a beautiful couple, eh?" I smiled. He looked up at me through watery eyes. 

"If he never comes back? So we'll give up on him, will we? Not even search? No, that's it, we're going to search right now, come on." he ordered, getting up and drying his eyes. He started to gather together supplies, olives, weapons, blankets. "We'll start in the forest and head North." 

I stopped him. "Jason, no. Look, you're over emotional and anyway, I thought you had a date with Ariadne tonight? You can't leave her. Look, I will go and search for him alone, if you come and we find him, you'll let your emotions take control again and do something you regret. Now, I will find him and I'll talk to him about this- about you and then when we get back, because I will bring him back, you be just how you were with Ariadne. He needs to get used to it and so do you, ok? I promise I'll find him." I said, with the largest amount of sincerity I could muster. He nodded. 

"Thank you, Hercules. Listen...tell him I'm sorry." 

"I will. Now, listen, you move on right now, ok? You go and be with your Princess and you love her as much as she deserves, ok? And while I'm gone, look after Medusa for me. But be with Ariadne now, give up on Py. You do love her, right?" I asked. He smiled, eyes lighting up at the mention of her. 

"Almost as much as I love him." he told me. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Then why hold back? That girl lied to her father to be with you. She's in love with you. Go- be young, live with her, love her, show her you adore her. You only get one chance at life but by the sounds of things, this is your second so you really need to make it count." He looked serious now and he stood up, wrapping his firm, muscular arms around me and in response, I wrapped my chicken wing limbs around his strong back and we stood in an embrace. 

"Be safe, Herc. I'll miss you." he murmured into my ear, tightening his grip around me. 

"I'll miss you too, son. But don't worry about me. I'm stronger than an earth bull." I laughed but the emotion was there. I pulled back and we gazed at each other, our eyes saying a million other things that didn't need saying out loud. And then Jason looked away, and walked away, off to the palace. I could tell he needed to break the moment because his heart was breaking so I let him disappear into the sun, leaving me alone, like I would be for the long journey ahead of me. 

**

(4 months later)

After 4 months of searching, I was now returning home, as alone as I was when I first left Atlantis. 

It was a summers day and the sun was beating down on me, as the familiar smell of the market attacked my nostrils. People were bustling past me and the city was as lively as ever as people worked for a living and some lived in luxury. I wandered through, travelling in the direction of home when all of a sudden, I was struck down by a force, toppling into a basket of watermelons and falling flat on my back, covered in their juice. 

"Hercules?!" I heard. I looked up, moving a watermelon out of my face to find Jason and Ariadne looking at me from the height of a horse. So that's what knocked me over. 

"...Hello, Jason, and your majesty." I grimaced. I still hadn't rehearsed my speech to explain where Pythagoras was. 

"I'm so, terribly sorry for knocking you off your feet! Here, hop on and I'll take you home, you could do with a rest!" Ariande offered, lowering her horse. I clambered on, sitting behind Jason. He turned to face me, looking around, hopefully.  

"No Pythagoras..." I muttered to him. His eyes looked emotionless to a stranger but I knew what was really going on inside. 

"Ready?" Ariadne asked. 

I nodded and grinned at her."Yes, thank you, your majesty." 

We trotted through the city, and all of the citizens waved and smiled at us. I liked this new treatment.  Within a few minutes, we had arrived at my rickety old home, full to the roof of memories. When searching for Pythagoras, I became extremely homesick and seeing this little home again was overwhelming in the best but worst ways. Jason rushed us inside, Ariadne too and sat us down at the table, fetching us some wine. He knew me all too well to realise I would need alcohol to get me through what I was about to say. Once we were all sat around, a silence settled. Everybody knew whatever I would say would change something but I knew that Jason was scared of how much impact my words might bring. I gulped, slugging back my wine, refusing to make eye contact with either one of them. I could sense that Jason was growing impatient and uncomfortable, even Ariadne seemed on edge. After what seemed like forever,  but yet not long enough, Jason slammed his hands on the table, startling both me and Ariadne. 

"Will you please tell me where he is?" he demanded. I slowly lifted my head to meet his desperate glare, and his eyes searched mine for any hint I could give away. I opened my mouth, too scared to speak because not even I could believe what I was about to say. 

"Jason..." I began, but it came out barely a whisper. "Jason, I searched high and low for Pythagoras...he was nowhere to be found. But I kept on searching because I promised I would bring him home to you. Then I got to the gates of Athens and I asked the guards if they'd seen someone of his description... and they..." I paused, my voice breaking off. The lump rose in my throat and I couldn't get the next words out in fear of choking. "Jason, they found a body that matched his description- a dead body...they'd already buried it by the time I'd arrived but they um, they directed me to man in charge of the graveyard he'd been buried at and he gave me this," I told him, pulling the object out of my pocket, "I don't recognise it personally but I thought you may?" I asked, holding it out in my hand. 

He stepped forward, retrieving it, his whole body trembling. He seemed to recognise it for the sight of it caused fresh tears to erupt from the ducts of his eyes and stream down his cheeks. "My... it's my necklace...I thought I lost it at the baths a few days before he went missing but he's had it all along. Look, it is, it's mine, it has my Father's initials on the back!" he exclaimed, in tearful disbelief. I nodded.  

"He was found clasping it to his heart when he died...it must have meant something to him." I paused before adding, "you meant something to him." 

For a moment, my words settled in the air, as we all sat, tearful and in denial. Then finally, Ariadne let out a small sob. 

"He loved you, didn't he, Jason? That's why he got so upset the night before he left, isn't it? Because you were with me?" she said, solemnly. Jason nodded, looking numb. 

"And the night he left, he heard us in the woods. He felt betrayed that I'd said I needed you because he saved my life...the day I arrived, I was being chased by guards and I fell onto his roof and nearly fell to my death. But he caught me and took me in and fed me and gave me a place to stay and a comforting smile every morning. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here. But because of me, he's dead, isn't he? Because of me!" he cried, falling to the floor in a heap of curled hair and sorrow. Ariadne rushed over, holding him as he rocked back and forth in her arms, screaming in pain over the loss of his best friend, his true love. The man was broken.  

I walked away, into Pythagoras' bedroom, unable to witness a man shattering into a million pieces. Closing the door behind me, I took a moment to breathe in his scent that still lingered slightly in the air. To smile at his drawings of triangles all over the walls, his sharpenings all over the floor, his little desk of potions and remedies, plants and oils. All the things that used to make him, well, him. And then I caught sight of myself in his mirror and saw a fat man that had failed his only friend. I saw a man that had caused his only friend to be in debt with half the city, a man who had taken out his anger on his only friend when all he tried to do was help. A man who had never told his only friend how much he appreciated him, how much he loved him but instead belittled him, bullied him and stole from him. A man who couldn't get to his only friend, the closest thing to a family member he had before he died, alone and brokenhearted in a place that was stranger to him. A man full of regrets, full of guilt and full of cowardice. And then I saw my fist hurl towards the mirror and I saw a broken image of the same man who was turning away. 

I just couldn't look anymore.


	9. How Did It End  Up Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minos throws a party and Jason ends up somewhere he shouldn't be...

Jason's POV:

I've never felt so numb in all my life. 

Dead, he's dead. It's been a month yknow. A month without his triangles and his dramatic everything and his little fluffy blonde hair and his disgusting medicines and his lack of beard and his beautiful hands and his eyes, oh gods I miss his eyes! As blue as the sky on a summers day, as blue as a packet of cheese and onion crisps, as blue as the arse of a blue arsed fly, as blue as the ocean in which I wanted to drown, as blue as Tom Daley's dick when the tiny, tight lycra shorts he wears cuts off the blood circulation to it. Should have been a romantic poet, really. Not that I think of Tom Daley's dick, obviously because I'm clearly 100% heterosexual.  

Clearly.

I mull this over in my head as I swirl the red wine around in my glass. It flows around like circles and I think about how much Py would hate looking at this, he bloody hates circles. Sorry, hated, past tense and all that. 

"Jason, are you okay?" Ariadne implores. I glance up at her and nod. And then I shake my head. And then I take a sip of wine and wince at the pure bitter taste. 

"Does it get easier?" I ask. She shrugs. 

"I wouldn't know." 

"But your mother died-"

"I was too young...anyway, surely you should know, your father died and you grieved." she shot back. I shrugged. 

"I don't know, Ri, things were different. I keep expecting to look out the window and see him walking up the steps or through the market with a loaf of bread or something...and he only left because I argued with him and I just blame myself every day, I can't forgive myself." I confess. She places her hand upon my arm and looks into my eyes with pity. We have this conversation and she's about to say the same thing she always says...

"Don't blame yourself." I stand up and face the window, a lump in my throat, frustration pumping through my blood like adrenaline. This isn't the first time she or anyone has said this to me and the more they say it, the worse my grief gets.

"HOW CAN I NOT BLAME MYSELF, RI? IT'S MY FAULT HE LEFT!" I cry out. She shakes her head and ever so softly, mutters;

"Blame me." 

The world is silent for a moment and I'm not sure if everythings stopped moving or if I've just stopped, I don't make any sense whatsoever and I don't even care because I suddenly snap out of it and realise that I have a beautiful girl standing in front of me, self sacrificing, in love with me, lovable, beautiful, a princess. And she's saying something amazing. 

"Why?" I interrogate her, but my voice is quiet.

"Because..." she begins and a tear is forming in her eye. "Because if you never met me, if you and I never got together then you and him could have been together, maybe. Because I know he loved you enough to die for you and I know you must have loved him, just a tiny bit." I think I'm crying too right now but I can't be sure because I have goosebumps and everywhere is numb and I can't process anything and I'm so in love with Ariadne at this moment. 

"But it's illegal." I barely whisper. She gives a half hearted shrug. 

"It's love. Or at least it could have been. I'd rather illegal things happen than the best friend of a man I love be dead and I'd trade with him in a heartbeat to see you happy." and without even thinking, I step forward and bring our lips together, my hands tight around her waist, pulling her into me, wanting every piece of her close to me, mind, body and soul. Her lips are sweet against mine and her fingers intertwine with the locks of my hair. I pull away for a moment, gazing at her. 

"You're right Ri. He isn't coming back and to be honest, it isn't your fault or my fault so we shouldn't blame it on anyone. He did it to himself. He loved me and we could have been in love but he's not here and you are and right now, I am so in love with you that there's no words. He would never be this understanding if it were vice versa and you were in that grave and I love you so much." and our lips meet again and in that moment, nothing else matters apart from her and I because the only other thing that mattered to me this time last month was gone now and he- it wasn't coming back. 

So I end the kiss and I get down on my knee in front of her and take one of her hands and say; "Marry me." and her eyes go wide and she looks absolutely gobsmacked and to be honest, I can't really believe it myself. Then again, I'm hiding in the King's bedroom drinking wine we stole from him with his daughter so I'm not sure things can get crazier. But then she says yes and we kiss again but this time, it leads into a little more than a just a kiss. There's tongues and there's breasts and there's clothes flying off and secrets shared between royal bedsheets. 

I defile her in her fathers bed and we don't care at all. 

We've never been happier. 

And apparently, never been crazier either. 

**

Tonight, Minos has thrown a huge town party to celebrate our engagement and I think literally the whole town has turned up. The opening grounds of the palace is full of market traders and children and royal people and poor people and everyone who is regarded important within the palace keeps speaking to me and I don't know how to answer. 

After making the Kings bed again earlier, Ariadne and I had headed down to the throne room where Minos was speaking to Heptarian quite intimately, considering Heptarian was his nephew-in-law. They'd both snapped their heads up when Ariadne and I had entered the room, looking at us with curiosity.  

"Father...if I could have your attention for a moment, I- we have something to tell you." Ariadne had begun. Heptarian had sat back in Pasiphae's throne, glaring at me. Minos looked apprehensive for a moment before saying; 

"Well, Ariadne dearest, I do hope you are not with child? For you are not yet married." he'd said. She'd shook her head. 

"No, I am not yet married- but Jason has proposed to me and I have said yes. Father, Jason is to become my husband." Ariadne had announced. Minos had sat up in his seat, staring over at me with a deducing eye. 

"And what grounds do you, a common boy have to propose to my daughter, of royal blood?" he'd sneered. I'd cleared my throat, standing up straight and staring him square in the eye. 

"I love your daughter, Sire. And I know you have the worry of the royal bloodline being contaminated and there will be no true heir to the throne once you pass and again, when Ariadne passes but the Oracle believes I am touched by the Gods. Although she won't tell me how. But you needn't worry, for I shall love and care for your daughter for all of my life, unless she says for me to leave. Please, Sire, just give me a chance." I'd pleaded. Heptarian had sighed. 

"You know Sire, The Queen shall not be pleased about this." he'd uttered. Minos had shot him a glare with eyes like lasers. 

"I am Queen!" he'd yelled. And upon us all staring at him with confusion, his cheeks had flushed and he'd cleared his throat awkwardly before adding, "Well uh, I mean I am King, therefore I make all desicions around here. It's my Kingdom, it's not exactly called Queendom now, is it? No. And Ariadne is my daughter, not Pasiphae's. So her opinion is of no value. I am happy to bless this marriage and I wish you all the very best." he'd smiled at us. Ariadne had looked shocked to say the least. I don't think she had expected for him to take it so well. 

"Th-thank you, father, your blessing means a lot to us, really." she'd gushed, a smile fixed upon her face. I had walked up to his throne, bowing down to the floor on my knees in front of him. 

"Thank you, Sire." I'd smiled with much grace. He'd given me a nod of approval and stood, ceremoniously. Everything about this man was exaggerated in a fabulous way, from the movement of his chest when he respired to his walk, or glide, rather. 

"Heptarian, arrange for everyone in the kingdom to meet on the ceremonial grounds as soon as possible- tonight, we open the palace gates! Everyone in my kingdom from the youngest to the oldest citizen is invited into our home this evening as we celebrate Ariadne and Jason's engagement." 

So that was how we ended up here. I think by this point, Minos was rather pleased with the turnout for he now began gliding towards the balcony, Heppy following him with a drum which he was hitting at a steady beat, as if it was the beginning of a march in honour of the Gods. He had dressed me up in this ridiculous  'toga' which was virtually a male dress. It was green and gold and sparkly and itchy and it had draping things that lay over my arms and I'd have to carry them when I walked otherwise I would fall over. To make it worse, the King kept telling me off every time I tried to move because I was 'walking too commonly!', I swear to the Gods if I heard him call 'don't waddle like a duck, boy, glide like the beautiful swan you are inside!' after me once more, I'd rip this dress off and walk around naked. He sounds like he's quoting something off Tumblr, but of course I can't say this to him because we're in Ancient Greece, I'm not even sure they've invented electricity yet. But I grin and bear it for the sake of my fiancé, I wouldn't want to upset her when we've only just got engaged by dissing her father's wardrobe. He'd been kind enough to lend me a dress, after all. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, loyal citizens of Atlantis!" I hear Minos begin and I know it's time for that awful big speech. He's standing at the edge of the balcony, hands moving gracefully in sync with every word he speaks. He's wearing his blue dress, as usual, and a tiara. It looks like it's from Primark. He looks over in my direction and beams at me, his little elf ears sticking out as he does so. He beckons Ariadne and I over with a hand movement and Ariadne takes my hand and together, we glide across the hall to the balcony, and I'm counting my steps, watching my feet as I go. 5, 6, 7, 8. I can hear Minos in the back of my mind as I go, and I am a beautiful swan inside,  show it outside Jase, cmon. 

I'm doing so well until we get to the actual balcony and then I bloody trip over the buggering dress and almost go flying over the balcony. Heptarian grabs me, or the back of my dress rather and pulls me back so I'm standing straight, next to my amused fiance. Minos looks like he's about to have a heart attack for a moment but then recovers, a smile back upon his face. Pasiphae arrives and glares at me, looking disgusted to be in my presence. I smile at her and she looks ready to slap me. 

"We have gathered you here tonight for an announcement, an announcement that I am so pleased to be able to share with you all, for it will secure the future of Atlantis and bring a fresh, new atmosphere and change into our home. People of my kingdom, I hereby invite you here this evening, into the palace to celebrate an engagement! Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce you to Jason...the fiance of my daughter, the Princess Ariadne!" and suddenly, I'm pushed forward slightly and a whole kingdom of people are cheering for me and clapping and I think I'm supposed to be waving so I do. But then I think, they're here for an engagement so I bring Ariadne close to me and lean in for a kiss. More cheers erupt from the crowd and Minos calms them down as Ariadne and I pull away. 

"Anyway, citizens of Atlantis, you are invited here to celebrate this engagement as I have said and this is a royal celebration so Heptarian has fetched every bottle of wine he can find, the maids have cooked up a feast in the kitchen, there'll be music, dance, good wine and good food...so open up the gates! And we shall...we shall..." he trails off, trying to find an expression to use. I lean over and suggest in a whisper; 

"Party like bitches?" and he looks at me questioningly. "It's a phrase we use in my hometown." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow, looking impressed. 

"Citizens of Atlantis, as my good friend Jason here likes to say, we shall 'party like bitches!'' and let me be the biggest 'party bitch' here." he declares and the gates are opened and everyone swarms in like wasps to their nest. 

In the back of my mind, P!nk is playing, yknow the one; 'I'm coming up so you better get this party started' and I figure I'm wearing a beautiful dress, I look like a swan, I have a gorgeous, kind hearted fiance with a King for a father, I'm about to be treated like a Prince and there are barrells of free wine awaiting me. I may as well have fun because as Pythagoras proved, life is too short. 

So I turn to Ariadne with which I hope looks like a mischievous grin and not an expression of constipation and say; 

"Cmon, bride to be, let's show your father how to be a bitch." 

**

Minos is top party bitch alright. 

Seriously, he's literally like one of those spoilt teenage girls that star in MTV's 'My Sweet 16' show, that one where a load of rich girls throw a 16th birthday party and whine about how many yhacts they actually have? 

He's extremely drunk and currently offering people free rides upon his pet pig. You read that right, dearest- the king has a fucking pet pig. 

So, about 20 minutes ago, Heptarian told everyone to gather around in a circle because the entertainment was about to begin. I didn't even know we had entertainment so it was a surprise to me. And then- I'm seriously not joking when I say this by the way, I wish I was- a massive ball of bread descends from the ceiling. Like, a ball the size of about 10 people squeezed together, of bread. It looks absolutely delicious and I wonder if part of the entertainment will involve me eating any of it but then, there's a drum roll and I hear hooves running at speed behind the dough ball and then a cymbal crashes and through the middle of the dough ball, bursts King Minos, on a pig. It wasn't hooves I heard, dear readers, no- it was trotters. And he asks; 

"Is everyone bready to party?" and I'm absolutely shell shocked because a) the King just burst through a ball of bread that was hanging from the ceiling on a motherfucking pig! and b) that was the worst pun I'd ever heard in all my life. And then everyone's cheering and eating bread and I'm wondering if this is a surreal dream? Yet suddenly, Pasiphae is descending the staircase with a look of pure horror on her face and she shouts;

"Minos, first of all, why is there a filthy animal in the palace and second of all, why are you riding it through bread?! You're ruining your reputation, I think you've had a little too much wine." and to be honest, I'm partly agreeing with her because I want answers but this isn't ruining his reputation, I think riding a pig through bread is a pretty awesome thing to do. Nobody can outdo Minos, that's for sure. This next bit is a real shocker to us all for Minos replies;

"You're just jealous, Pas because my pig is prettier than you and you know you can never have a beautiful pet pig like me because I'm a better Queen than you, I have my own palace and my own pig and a tiara and pretty dresses and you don't even have full rights to the throne after I die- a common boy has more rights than you so why don't you just leave me and my party bitches alone to be...fabulous?" he smirks, grinning upon his pig and I remember that I actually taught him the word fabulous about 10 minutes ago. The Queen looks like she's about to bubble with anger and she storms down the stairs in her heels, grabs a piece of bread from the floor and throws it at Minos. Fortunately, his pig stands on it's hind legs and catches the bread in it's mouth before it can knock Minos' tiara off and how Minos stays on the pig, I'll never know but once the pig is on all fours again, he shoots a smug grin at Pasiphae. "I win, loser." and holds his fingers up to his forehead in an 'L' shape. He's such a 5 year old but he's my new favourite person. Pasiphae makes a frustrated noise and stomps up the staircase, also like a 5 year old, tripping up a few as she does. Minos, not fazed by The Jeremy Kyle style showdown, turns back to the crowd with an excited expression.  

"Cue the music! We're going to shake our bootys!" and I seriously have no idea how he knows half of these words, but Hercules must have spoken to him tonight because I taught Herc and Py phrases like that. So the music starts and there's this weird belly dancing type melody playing and Minos gets off his pig and starts shaking his hips and then, making eye contact with the crowd, he pulls off a strip of his dress to reveal a very toned stomach. The rest of the dress is now just a skirt and bra combo and he drops his drape thing from his arms and starts to fucking belly dance and he's really good at it! 

I don't think it can get any weirder and judging by my poor fiances face, I think she's praying to Poseidon that it doesn't but then Heptarian glides onto the floor, also belly dancing. He's not as good as Minos but still, pretty good for someone living in Ancient Greece. But I relax because that's the weirdest it gets, surely. 

Nope. 

There's suddenly a pause in the music and then Heppy and Minos turn and face each other and start to belly dance towards each other and Heppy reaches out his arms and wraps them around the small of Minos' back and Minos wraps his arms around Heppy's neck, with Heppy being the taller one and they rest their foreheads together and start slow dancing. The music has changed and other people are joining them on the dancefloor, dancing with their partners and I don't think they're fazed by the King acting in a homosexual manner but I know Ariadne is. Ariadne and I haven't drunk as much wine as everyone else though. 

Through the crowd, comes Hercules and Medusa and they're smiling and being all couply, holding hands and walking close to each other and Hercules is drunk but so is Medusa so I don't think it matters as much as usual. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Here's the happy couple!" Hercules cries and all of a sudden, Ariadne and I are engulfed within a hug and it's a little squashed and claustrophobic and Herc is a little sweaty so it doesn't smell great either but I hug him back. 

"Evening, Hercules, Medusa, how are things?" Ariadne asks once Hercules releases us. Medusa nods. 

"Well, as well as can be expected, what with Pythagoras and all...but you guys, wow! I'm so happy for you!" she squeals. I chuckle and embrace her, breathing in her all familiar scent of vanilla and orange for the first time in a while. 

"Thanks Medusa, hey, did you guys find a new place? I know that after I moved out, you guys wanted to move somewhere else because the house reminded you too much of..." I finish the sentence there, not wanting to relive any memories. Hercules shook his head. 

"No, no, I felt like I'd be betraying Pythagoras yknow? Talking of Pythagoras, he would be so happy for you." Herc smiled. I lowered my gaze. 

"We both know that isn't true." and I'm just about coping with keeping my emotions under control. But then he presses something into my hand so I look down and see what it is and that's it, all the emotion I've tried to suppress for the last month bubbles up and I can't control it. I mumble some kind of excuse about needing air and run out of the palace, holding my toga up as I leave, the necklace Py died holding tightly in my grasp. I run and run until I stop, needing air. The whole gardens spin around me and I immediately regret drinking so much. I don't know if it's because I'm drunk but I can hear voices calling my name, like a chilling whisper and suddenly I'm falling and the only sound I can hear are these voices. I feel like I'm being suffocated and my vision is completely gone. 

Suddenly, all I can see is blue and it's completely ice cold. I think I'm in a cave and there's a little pool of water but everything's misty. I make out a figure coming out of the mist and I'm sure I've seen one like this man's before but I'm not certain. But then he speaks and I can't really believe what I'm hearing. 

"Welcome to Hades, the world of the dead." and it's not the fact that he's welcomed me to somewhere where I'm not supposed to be on the night of my engagement party, it's the fact I've heard his voice so many times before. It's the voice I've been wanting to hear for the past month. 

"Pythagoras..." I hear myself gasp. He comes out of the mist and confirms that it is, in fact, the man I've grieved for. He meets my eyes with a steely glare. 

"Jason...it's been a while. Can I just say, green is not your colour."


End file.
